Training
by Porticulis
Summary: When you aren't the master of your emotions, even the simplest mistakes may lead to tragedy. [repost at Redex's request]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Porticulis does not own Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson, Dizzy, Mr. Dickinson and so on and so forth, which is a pity really because I would have loved to write the script for the show. This work of fiction is for non- commercial purposes and can be viewed for private entertainment. At the same time please remember that this is copy- right (well . . . sort of) of Porticulis 2003.  
Training  
  
Rei stretched his aching muscles; his eyelids inching open with a drowsy reluctance. Despite of the eight hours of sleep he had last night; Rei was still as drained as he had felt when he had lain down on the tatami mats spread across the pine flooring with the rest of the blade breakers.  
  
The fault, if one was to blame anyone, had to be their team leader's, the cold and harsh Kai. He was always pushing them harder and harder in their training for the tournaments. Although none of the blade breakers were pushovers when it came to beyblading, the intensity of Kai's training programme was enough to drive a world class beyblading team to utter exhaustion.  
  
Rei propped his lean, finely sculpted body on his right arm.  
  
"Another helping of the triple chocolate fudge sundae please!" Tyson mumbled in his sleep as he turned over so that his back faced Rei as he cuddled up against Max. Rei noticed the way Max was clutching his beyblade in his sleep and smiled privately to himself. Knowing Max, he was probably showing his mother what a great beyblader he had become as he dreamed. Kenny lay peacefully beside the fair-haired boy. In his arms lay a sleek, black laptop. Even in his sleep, the youngest member of the team displayed his protectiveness over Dizzy.  
  
Rei felt his arm turning numb so he flopped back onto the mat, his back flat against the floor. What about himself? What desires did he reveal in his sleep? Was it the desire to gain the respect of his friends in Hong Kong? Was it his desire to become a world class champion beyblader? Or was it . . .  
  
Rei eased a wistful, purring sigh from his throat.  
  
Beside him, a grey-haired boy blinked open bright red eyes that seemed startled and cautious at the moment. Kai dared not move. He had been awake long enough to hear Tyson talk in his sleep but had pretended to sleep once he realised that Rei was also awake. For some reason, Kai had no desire to get involved into a conversation with Rei. Now these eyes that had remained artfully shut grew large with a wolfish suspicion. His roughly cut but tender lips were tucked downwards, perturbed by that single gentle note.  
  
Rei let his fingers run through his long black mane of hair and absentmindedly let his hand fall on smooth, tough flesh.  
  
Kai's heart leapt as the firm and smooth skin fell carelessly onto his own bare arm. A thought, red and screaming raced through his mind.  
  
"Kai?" Rei purred musically as he turned to face his bed -mate. Kai had turned too. It was unfortunate really that they were roughly the same height, because then, the most embarrassing thing happened.  
  
Their lips brushed together. It was a light touch, lighter than a feather floating on a breeze, lighter than the drowsy air beneath a butterfly's wings. It was this very same lightness too that forced Rei to jerk involuntarily backward. Kai was simply frozen to the spot. During their weeks of training, Kai had been like a glacier, cold and aloof. Yet now this very same ice that he believed held him invulnerable to the weakness of human emotions, paralysed him with surprise and the uncertainty of how to react to the feelings stirring up in him.  
  
Rei breathed in sharply.  
  
"Kai? "  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Kai started and turned his face away.  
  
"What." He muttered when he was safely out of Rei's questioning gaze.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'," Rei cried exasperatedly. "You were staring blankly into space."  
  
"I wasn't . . . " Kai faltered, his frame trembling slightly.  
  
"I was . . . shocked . . . at the . . . at what happened." He finally finished, regaining some resolve.  
  
Rei blushed and was grateful for the fact that Kai had his back faced to him. Even so, a sense of misgiving tied his stomach in knots.  
  
"I . . . er . . . it was just a silly accident. We don't have to talk about it." He laughed and cringed as it came out as a nervous giggle.  
  
Rei turned to Kai to see how he reacted to this.  
  
There was a split second of an icy silence before Kai suddenly flipped onto his feet from the mat.  
  
Rei pulled away slightly in surprise. Kai didn't even look back as he left the bedroom.  
  
"Let's forget about this."  
  
His whisper barely carried over to the Chinese boy on the chill morning draft.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Training was as tough as ever. Tyson practised with special gloves that had weights fitted inside. These were to help Tyson build on his launching power.  
  
"These things sure make life difficult. Why am I even doing this?" He lamented to the rest of the gang.  
  
Max chuckled light-heartedly.  
  
"It's state of the art Tyson. My dad came up with these gloves after years of research. I think you can trust my Dad's expertise at crafting beyblade equipment."  
  
Tyson grinned mischievously back at Max.  
  
"Hmmm . . . If you got your handicraft skills from your Dad, I wouldn't be too sure on where I'm placing my trust."  
  
Kenny raised an eyebrow from behind his laptop where he monitored the Blade Breakers progress.  
  
"Hmmm . . . You know Tyson, I personally think that a little exercise wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"I agree." Remarked Dizzy over the speakers. "At least half of the Blade Breaker's food expenditure can be accredited to you!"  
  
Everyone laughed especially Rei who laughed hardest of all. He hadn't entirely recovered from the incident this morning and was grateful for an opportunity to cheer himself up. Rei sneaked a peek at Kai who was presently observing the spin of his blade. His expression was that of intense passivity to everything around him. His blue eyes seemed detached, almost as if the bright afternoon light had no effect on them. His hair was a sea of grey wolfish fur, idly shifting between fair and dark beneath light and shadow. The deep defining lines on his face seemed to have phased out from the fair unblemished skin. In its place was a calm serenity that matched that of a glacier's, unstoppable but content with drifting along the current.  
  
Despite all of this Rei knew that Kai was not totally oblivious to his environment. He knew that Kai was observing his blade's spin. No, it was more than observing, it was as if his spirit was riding the wind spun by his Dranzer. Kai controlled the blade's every movement, its speed and its direction but at the same time he was also hypnotised by it. He hadn't even responded to Tyson's complaining and Kenny and Dizzy's joke.  
  
Rei turned back to his own training. He wound up his blade and prepared to let Driger loose.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Kai's one secret in beyblading was his mental attitude towards it. It was a skill Borris had taught him. It was the skill of detachment, a state devoid of emotion. All other emotions only drained the spiritual energy and disrupted the harmony within a person. Joy expends one's energy while depression destroys it. Anger exhausts one's energy and disrupts the harmony, while fear dissipates spiritual energy and blinds one's senses. The ideal state was the state of noneness and absolute detachment. To be devoid of emotion kept one alert and better equipped to adjust to any situation. Such conservation of energy also saved up a tremendous volume of power that could be unleashed at a critical moment.  
  
It was for this reason that Kai could train as hard as his fellow teammates but last longer than any one of them. This had been an area of distinction between himself and the other beybladers. He had more endurance and fewer distractions than the others did. Lately this practice had even been a source of comfort.  
  
From what?  
  
Images of long dark hair and the white string that bound it flashed before his eyes. This split second distraction was enough to break his concentration. His beyblade, Dranzer wavered and gradually flailed in weak circles on the rocky ground.  
  
Kai looked upon his beyblade in stunned silence. Then as Dranzer rocked to a standstill Kai shut his eyes in an agonised frown and retrieved his beyblade with a furious swipe of a muscled hand that clenched Dranzer in a paw-like gesture. He growled a low rumble deep within his throat. In a sudden movement, Kai sprinted off.  
  
Rei spun around when he heard the rapid footfalls behind him. He saw a blur of black and blue speed across the winding path to the other side of the mountain. A deep-seated feeling of unease gnawed at him.  
  
"Kai . . . "  
  
Without a second thought, he sped off in pursuit of his team leader.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Kai panted as he leaned on the rocky mountain wall. His skin was chaffed and bled where he had cut it across the abrasive edge of the granite surface. The pain was a scant comfort to the turmoil of emotions tormenting him. He had never felt this way before. Around his grandfather, around Borris, around the Blade Sharks, he had never lost the icy shield that made him impervious to such emotional confusion. The state of unfeeling noneness, why could he not return to it? The pain...  
  
"Kai?" Rei gasped in-between heavy pants.  
  
The dark curtain of Rei's hair streamed above the golden gleam of his eyes, eyes that were flecked with burning curiosity and gentle concern.  
  
"Something wrong?", he continued, his breathlessness quickly ebbing.  
  
Dark shadows formed on his white robe where sweat plastered the soft material to his flushing skin.  
  
Kai looked at him, his mouth agape and gasping for breath. His eyes were crimson and bloodshot, the grey hair like thick fur, was matted and in disarray.  
  
Rei's golden eyes strayed to Kai's bleeding arm. The golden pupils flashed with concern.  
  
"You're bleeding!" he gasped and moved forward to tend to his friend.  
  
Kai staggered backward, his face twisting in a painful mixture of confusion and agony. Rei paused in mid-stride; the eyes beneath his lightly swaying fringe registering confusion.  
  
"Kai, about what happened this morning... we need to talk..."  
  
"No!" Kai spat, the turmoil within his eyes quickly brewing into a red fury.  
  
Rei stepped back as if he had been struck.  
  
Kai could not understand the confusion within his heart but he did know one thing. His pale, icy face darkened as an insane smirk played on his lips.  
  
"Let's beyblade.", he snarled, lifting Dranzer and aiming it at Rei.  
  
"No. Kai, you're not yourself. I think we'd better get back to the lodge.", Rei spoke soothingly, stretching out a friendly arm.  
  
"I said let's beyblade!", Kai snarled, launching his beyblade.  
  
There was a red blur followed by a wet slicing sound. Rei staggered back, one hand clutched to his chest. Red blood dripped from his palm, staining the white fabric.  
  
"What's wrong with you?", Rei demanded, the embers of indignation bursting into enraged flames.  
  
Kai ignored him, his maddened fury taking over him.  
  
"Dranzer, attack!"  
  
The red blur burst into a red flame and hurtled menacingly at the Chinese boy.  
  
Rei sprang into the air, leaping well above the rocky ground. The red whirlwind passed harmlessly beneath his feet. Airborne, Rei whipped out his Driger and lashed his arm out in a vicious half- circle. Rei's Driger spun in a white blur that marked its trajectory as it flew into Kai's Dranzer as it hurtled back to ground.  
  
Crash!  
  
Dranzer blasted into the mountain face. The mountain air resounded with a thunderous crash. Dust and granite chips exploded into a dark cloud followed by a red streak of lightning that was Dranzer, spearing through the dust and rock. Dranzer landed on top of Driger which spun on the rocky mountain floor as a furious white cyclone. Sparks flew as each beyblade ensued in a struggle to control the other's spin.  
  
Rei's eyes blazed a golden fire.  
  
"Driger, Driger Claw Attack!"  
  
A golden incandescence streamed from Rei's beyblade. A white tiger burning with golden stripes launched itself out of Rei's beyblade and engulfed both beyblades.  
  
Kai's eyes hardened and danced with the glare of twin fire opals.  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow Attack!"  
  
The golden- white fire surrounding both beyblades was split into two halves as a searing red flame lashed out from the crimson blade.  
  
As the two furious, flaming lights struggled for supremacy, the glowing outline of a ferocious tiger and a fearsome phoenix grappling at each other gleamed and shifted. The two beybladers gritted their teeth as their beyblades flew apart, collided and writhed in a blazing tempest.  
  
Rei's eyes were harsh yellow flames so intense that they seemed to set his cream complexion and dark hair ablaze. Sweat poured off him as he watched impatiently at the ensuing battle. His hair grew tousled as the mountain breeze blew into a harsh gale.  
  
Kai watched the battle with impatience. His grey hair was now wild and furious as it writhed vehemently in the air. His long white scarf flew in the air like a war banner as his fists clenched with a rapid cracking sound.  
  
With a wolverine snarl, Kai suddenly launched himself into the air above the red and golden- white flames, his two fists before him and bearing down on Rei like two hurtling sledge hammers. Rei's attention quickly shifted when he heard Kai's beast-like cry. With an amazing swiftness, surpassed only by his stunning grace, Rei somersaulted out of harm's way. Even so, he felt the power of the twin blows force a gust of air to slam into his back. If those fists had hit him . . . Kai was intent on hurting him! Rage boiled in the boy's heart.  
  
Kai was stunned for a few moments when his fists had plunged into empty air. In all their time together, he had never known Rei was so agile. All of a sudden, a furious roar cut through the whistling mountain gale.  
  
Rei was spinning in a mad circle, his hands in rapid motion. His hands turned from fists to claw, to palm and back again in an immaculate pattern of ferocious assault. Kai instantly took a backward leap, not as beautiful but just as swift and even more powerful than Rei's. Though Rei's attacks were swift and deadly, they could only punch through empty air in a sound of fury.  
  
Kai recognised the fighting form as the eastern Wushu style. He had only heard of it in passing but only till today had he finally experienced its power. In normal circumstances, Kai would have shown this fighting form the proper respect by rethinking his assault on Rei, but this was not a normal circumstance. The recent wave of frustration, agony and distress had driven him beyond the breaking point. He raised his fists in a challenging gesture.  
  
Rei was not about to give up his attack. He knew Kai would not be struck so easily. Even as his first array of attacks pummelled empty air, his feet darted with a cat- like grace, while his arms writhed faster and faster in a cyclone of claws, fist and palms. Kai looked upon this frenzy of blows with a calculating gaze and smirked. He had some surprises of his own. As Rei rapidly spun towards him, his arms suddenly crossed before him and his two hands wavered deceptively in a web of palms and fists. Palm met fist as fist met claw. Everything Rei could throw at him, Kai could handle. Rei was taken aback, he had never dared to let his guard down before Kai, but never in his wildest dreams did he expect Kai to be a martial arts exponent of a martial arts form that even Rei did not recognise.  
  
The battle raged on and as blow met blow Rei grew increasingly alarmed for he realised that while his attacks were superior in agility, he still could not land a blow on Kai's body. At the same time, his fists were growing numb as he traded blows with Kai. Not only was Rei unable to hurt Kai, Kai was also significantly stronger than him.  
  
As Rei was analysing the match, Kai too was doing some observations. No matter how vicious his attacks and how much power he put into them, he could not force Rei to step back. They had traded over fifty blows but neither one of them seemed to have gained the upper hand. Furthermore, though he noticed he was stronger than Rei, he also realised that his arms were growing sore. His arms were beginning to tire at delivering such powerful blows at a speed that only just barely managed to defend him against Rei's swift attacks. He could not keep this up for long.  
  
Suddenly, Kai's body sunk to the floor, evading another six blows from Rei delivered in the space of a breath. Before Rei could steer himself for another attack, Kai's leg lashed out hooking Rei's foot and pulled hard. Rei fell instantly, but he was a martial arts exponent. Before he could even hit the ground, his palms immediately lashed out before him and propelled him in a somersault through the air. Kai quickly attacked before Rei could recover to a fighting stance. While Rei swirled in mid- air, Kai lunged forward, his two palms driving the air forward with staggering force. It seemed as if Rei, who was suspended in mid- air, would have no choice but to suffer this blow.  
  
Rei lashed out a blurring foot that compacted with Kai's palms. The mountain air resounded once more with the impact as both boys staggered backwards.  
  
Red blazing eyes met with raging yellow ones. An animal cry of rage ripped through Rei's throat as Kai bellowed back in a blood- curling roar.  
  
Fist met palm, claw fell on fist, and in a mere second both boys collided together again in furious battle.  
  
Twenty blows, forty blows, sixty blows, eighty, and a hundred! Yet there was no clear victor. Both boys were caught up in each other's flurry of attacks with neither one better off.  
  
Rei's chest burned as his strength ebbed while his anger soared. He would not allow himself to lose.  
  
He . . . would . . . not!  
  
With a feline snarl, Rei's attacks picked up in speed, his claws blurred into fists, while his fists blended into palms. He whirled at such a speed that to Kai he seemed like a black and white whirlwind, forcing Kai to retreat seven steps all at once! Rei's attacks were too furious, too fast for Kai to even fathom let alone strike back. Kai was forced to retreat three more steps. At the third step he felt sharp granite dig into his back. The mountain face was braced against his body; there was no more room for retreat. With no choice, Kai could only raise his fists and attack as fast and as furiously as he could. Immediately his chest, arms and stomach burst out in pain. Stars spun in Kai's eyes just as another blow compacted with his face. Kai's head reeled back, slamming into the rock face. He could barely breathe before blow after blow pummelled his body. Kai grunted in pain and tasted his blood that trickled freely from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Rei was in a rage. He saw Kai flinching from the pain; he saw Kai's head crashing into the rock face. He even saw Kai's bleeding face. All of this made him want to hurt Kai more. He wanted to teach Kai a lesson for thinking he could push him around. He wanted to hurt Kai and he did not care at what cost.  
  
Kai reeled in the pain. Yet he would not collapse. To do so would be to admit that he was weak, something Kai would never do whatever the situation. Gritting his teeth, Kai blindly launched his fists at his opponent. Even if he was going down, he was going to make Rei pay dearly for it.  
  
The moment Rei saw Kai's counter- attack, he knew he was in trouble. Rei steered his two attacking palms to meet the blow. The sheer force behind Kai's attack forced Rei to take two steps back. Rei was much faster than Kai and could use that speed to his advantage against Kai, but Kai had only to attack to force Rei to defend himself and easily reverse the situation. Furthermore Rei's strength was ebbing with the ferocity of his attacks. Now it was Kai who had the upper hand.  
  
Kai had immediately understood this point. The smooth mouth that trickled with blood now twisted itself into a mocking sneer. His eyes darkened to a murderous deep red as his arm lashed out at Rei. To his surprise, Rei did not retreat. Instead he leapt forward. Rei's two palms turned to fists that were aimed directly at Kai's chest. Kai's sledgehammer fists compacted with Rei's chest even before Rei's fists could hit Kai. Rei's vision turned dark from the excruciating pain. Kai swung again. Rei's vision cleared and he saw the impending danger but instead of retreating he lashed out a foot, aiming at Kai's stomach. Even if Kai's arms were longer and stronger than his own were, Kai could not possibly evade this attack.  
  
Just when it seemed Rei was going to succeed, Kai deftly side- stepped with surprising agility and Rei's vision turned red as his foot crunched against the granite wall. Kai's fists drove themselves straight into Rei's chest. Rei's feline face contorted in pain but to Kai's surprise Rei stood his ground. Kai was still trapped between Rei and the rock wall. He raised his fists a third time, determined to break free this time, even if it meant hurting Rei badly. His fists rammed straight towards Rei. Through his dimming vision Rei could see the blows coming at him. Drawing the last bit of his strength he aimed a fist at Kai's bare arm, but he was so tired and in so much pain that his eyes went out of focus and he felt his aim go off course.  
  
Rei sighed in resignation . . .  
  
Kai saw Rei's fist go off course and heard the sigh. The determined look on Kai's face broke into a pained expression. What was wrong with him? The person before him is Rei! His fists turned resolutely into palms to grasp Rei's shoulders. He would stop the fight now. Suddenly something, a green – red blur caught his eye.  
  
Kai whipped his head about to see a snake; fanged jaws opened wide darting towards Rei's fist. The venom on the snake's fangs was oozing out even as Rei's fist travelled towards the snake. There was no time for further thought. Kai threw his body and his bare arm forward, between the fanged jaws and Rei's fist.  
  
Immediately, a searing pain lanced through his arm as the force of Rei's fist impaled Kai's flesh on venomous snake fangs. Venom speared its way into Kai's body, travelling rapidly as Kai's heartbeat raced from the physical exertions during the fight. Blood trickled down Kai's arm even as he gasped in the terrible pain. The world quickly began to grow cold around him. The hands that he had stretched forward to stop the fight now lightly brushed Rei's shoulder as Kai's body rapidly weakened.  
  
Rei's eyes had opened wide in shock when he saw Kai's fists stop in mid- air to grasp his shoulders. Rei was even more bewildered when he saw Kai shift his shoulder and bring it before Rei's fist. The next thing he knew, blood trickled down Kai's arm as a writhing green and red ribbon coiled around Kai's shoulder. His bewilderment quickly turned into horror as he realised that the writhing mass was a snake, garnish green scales and livid red patterns coiling nauseatingly around Kai's arm. Rei heard Kai gasp in pain.  
  
Rei roared in rage and the fist that had landed on Kai's shoulder turned into a claw that aimed directly at the venomous creature. The snake sensing danger quickly drew its fangs out of Kai and darted safely back into a crack in the granite that was its lair. It had attacked thinking the reverberations of the granite wall were caused by a dangerous predator. It had darted out to attack the offending creature but sensing it was outnumbered, quickly shot back into its hole.  
  
Rei turned to Kai and went pale at the sight. Kai's face if pale before was so translucent now that it was nearly transparent. Kai's eyes were wrenched shut in agony. He wavered and slowly fell forward. Rei quickly stretched out both his arms to hold him.  
  
"Kai, what happened? Open your eyes!" Rei urged agitatedly.  
  
Kai's voice sounded coarse and weak when he replied.  
  
"Can't . . . snake was about t . . . to bite . . . h . . . had to block your fist . . .", Kai convulsed in pain between words and his voice grew weaker after each painful breath so that his voice trailed off, barely audible to his closely attending friend.  
  
The more colourful the creature, the more venomous it is. Rei recalled the garish green and livid red. He knew that most snakebites were fatal. Sometimes within a couple of hours, usually much less. He felt Kai's pulse race, rushing the poison all around his body. Rei's heart sank.  
  
"Kai, please . . . wake up." Rei pleaded weakly as his eyes began to gleam with tears.  
  
Kai raised his eye- lids a fraction. He tried to speak but he was breathing so rapidly and was so weak that he could hardly even make a sound. He looked so frail in Rei's arms that Rei couldn't help the tears that fell from his bloodshot eyes.  
  
Kai wanted to wipe these tears from Rei's eyes. Rei seemed so sad with his face streaked in tears and his jaws clenched so tightly. He wanted to cheer Rei up but had neither the words nor the strength to carry out his wish. He could only watch as his heart twisted in pain at the sight of a desolate Rei. From far away in the distance, he heard their names being called. A tired part of his mind told him that Tyson and the others must be looking for them, but Kai didn't want to listen to it. Instead, he wanted to think of a way to cheer Rei who looked so very sad. Even as the darkness closed in on his vision, he could still see the grief on that young, beautiful face. So, so sad . . .  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Tyson paced impatiently about the lodge as Kenny spoke to Mr. Dickinson on the cellular phone.  
  
"A green and red snake . . . Yes . . . How long? Couldn't it be a little faster? . . . Not sure if you can get here?! But you have to! Kai's in danger!" Kenny shouted incredulously.  
  
Tyson made to grab the phone from Kenny, indignation burning in him as well. He paused in mid- stride when Max gently but firmly held on to his arm. Tyson glanced at the Eurasian boy who slowly shook his head with a rueful smile.  
  
"Mr Dickinson is just as worried as all of us. He's doing what he can to send the anti- venom up to us. Have faith Tyson." Max finished with a smile that grew warm and reassuring.  
  
Max's optimism was infectious. Tyson smiled a weak smile and stood silently beside Max. He hoped Max was right, no matter what there was between Kai and himself, Tyson could not bring himself to imagine the Blade Breakers without Kai. The only thing was, Kai was dying at this very moment . . .  
  
When Rei had ran off after Kai, Tyson had wanted to follow them but Max had stopped him.  
  
"Why not Max?"  
  
Tyson had asked.  
  
"Because Tyson," Max had replied calmly, "Kai has been growing rather agitated lately and needs some privacy to sort things out."  
  
"Then Rei . . ." Tyson argued pointing in the direction that the two boys had taken off to.  
  
"Rei understands Kai better than the rest of us do. He might be able to help Kai." Max finished with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Max is right."  
  
Kenny had spoke.  
  
"It's best to leave the two alone for a few moments." Kenny continued after Tyson had turned around to look in his direction.  
  
"After all," Dizzy had piped in suddenly in mock excitement, "You could take this opportunity to start an early lunch."  
  
Tyson had leapt at the word 'lunch' and had immediately ripped off the weighted gloves. Max and Kenny had nearly collapsed in laughter.  
  
After an hour had passed, (by which time Tyson had finished grilling the sausages and had finished eating half of the piping hot treats), Kai and Rei had not returned. The team had decided that something was amiss and had resolved to search for their missing teammates. When they had spotted the two, they had found a desolate and tearful Rei with an unconscious and bleeding Kai in his arms.  
  
Rei had been too distraught to explain anything until Tyson had shaken him and after Max had pushed Tyson aside and gently coaxed Rei. It finally came out in tear- choked whispers. So they had gathered the beyblades while Tyson carried Kai piggybacked as Max supported an emotionally and physically fragile Rei, and they had all made their way back to the lodge.  
  
"Right, we'll be in contact. Thank you again Mr. Dickinson." Kenny said before he ended the call.  
  
He turned to Max and Tyson who both looked at him expectantly.  
  
"They'll be here in one and a half hours time." Kenny sighed.  
  
"So long? Can Kai wait that long?" Tyson burst out.  
  
"Can't they take a helicopter or something?" Max queried, his tone anxious but far more calm than Tyson's.  
  
"There's no where to land so they have to drive up here." Kenny replied, his shoulders slumping forward.  
  
Max stepped up to him and patted his shoulders.  
  
"There's still hope." He reminded Kenny brightly. "Right Tyson?" Max asked turning to Tyson.  
  
Tyson suddenly perked up, his usual confidence surging in him once more.  
  
"Of course! Kai's going to make it. Definitely!"  
  
He beamed at Kenny and at Max who smiled cheerfully back at him.  
  
Kenny turned to Dizzy who sat silently on the top of a pine table.  
  
"How much time does Kai have Dizzy?" Kenny asked his bit beast.  
  
"Not much Kenny, not much."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Kai lay unconscious on the tatami mat. His still body turned burning hot and deathly cold at an erratic pace. Rei knelt beside him, dry- eyed and silent. His bloodshot eyes never moved from Kai's face and the nearly translucent skin that was awash with cold sweat. Rei took out a moist handkerchief that was his own from a basin of warm water and mopped up the sweat on Kai's face. Kai remained unconscious as the cloth gently wiped across his face. On his forehead was another of Rei's white handkerchiefs. The pale silken material seemed to Rei even more vibrant than the colourless skin it rested on.  
  
Tears blurred Rei's vision once more and Rei quickly wiped them away. He did not want anything to distract him from his vigil over Kai, not even his tears.  
  
'My fault, this is my fault.' He thought to himself.  
  
He steeled back the tears that raged in his reddened eyes. Now was not the time to wallow in self- pity. Kai needed him and Rei had no right to refuse him for anything, least of all self- pity.  
  
Rei rinsed the damp handkerchief and hung it at the edge of the basin. In this silence he could hear Kai's breathing, heavy and irregular. Yet Kai's eyelids remained heavily shut, the dark shadow of poison lingering and clouding over his brow.  
  
As gently as he could, Rei smoothed his cream coloured hand over Kai's pallid arm and on the bare shoulder, where an ugly dark bruise tainted the cool unblemished skin. Rei gently eased his fingers onto the wound, wondering if it hurt Kai even in his present unconscious state. He longed to soothe the wound but knew not how. The best he could manage was to lightly massage the purplish snakebite with his fingertips. Just then, Kai writhed uncomfortably on the mat, rustling up the sheets. His eyelids flickered and he weakly surveyed the room with a dazed expression.  
  
"Kai? I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" The words frantic and dismayed rushed out of Rei's cracked lips.  
  
Slowly, Kai shifted his gaze to the Chinese boy beside him. Kai felt as if his head was being crushed by a vice that had its handles twisted by a cruel demon with a personal vendetta against him. His vision came in bits and he squinted at the fractured image his weary eyes showed him.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Rei could hardly catch the hoarse whisper. If it were not for the pale lips mouthing his name, Rei might not have even understood the single spoken word. Kai felt his eyes burn and caught himself just in time.  
  
"Kai, how are you feeling right now?" He asked as he combed through the grey and blue hair as gently as the warm and gentle south wind tickles a wolf pup's fur.  
  
Kai swallowed painfully. His throat seemed to be on fire and the pressure on his head was not letting up. He shivered. It felt like his body had been thrown into a tub filled with ice cubes. Then sweat poured off his face as he felt a furnace roasting him from inside. There was a dull ache that radiated from his shoulder that periodically lanced through his entire frame with pain. This was an exquisite form of torture he was being put through. Yet to all of this, Kai could only groan.  
  
Rei continued to stroke Kai's hair, doing what he could to soothe Kai's suffering. He knew that Kai was in terrible pain. He also knew that what he was doing wasn't enough.  
  
"I'm to blame for all of this. " Rei whispered as he massaged Kai's scalp.  
  
"I shouldn't have fought you. You struck at me only because you were confused and suffering inside." Rei smiled as he saw Kai's eyes bulge at this last statement.  
  
"Yes, all of us noticed I think. It's just that no one knew why."  
  
Kai relaxed a little, his eyelids lowering again.  
  
"The thing is," Rei continued, his voice becoming strained, "I shouldn't have lost my temper, I should have been more understanding. Instead I let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have . . ."  
  
Despite of the pain, Kai was hanging on to every word Rei said. Kai's vision began to clear. The Chinese boy beside him did not meet his gaze. His golden eyes had their yellow gleam cast down onto the polished floor. The dark hair that he usually kept in a white bind now flowed unhindered down his shoulders. His cream complexion was pale and wan while the skin around his eyes seemed red and tender.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . " Rei repeated his voice the barest whisper and quickly lost in the still air of the room.  
  
Kai wanted to say something, anything to break the stillness. Just as his parched lips parted, he felt wet drops moistening his arm. Kai jerked back in surprise and peered into his friend's eyes. A mist of sorrow hung over them as more tears fell from the downcast gaze. The look on Rei's face was a mixture of pain, regret and grief that revealed an inner agony, giving him a tortured expression. Even as Rei felt the pang of guilt grip him, Kai felt his chest tighten as more tears wet his arm. He wanted to tell Rei it wasn't his fault. It wasn't Rei's fault if Kai couldn't control himself. It wasn't Rei's fault if Kai was behaving like an idiot. Kai wanted to tell Rei that he never blamed him, ever. He just wished that Rei would stop blaming himself.  
  
Slowly his hand stole into Rei's palm, giving Rei's hand a tight squeeze. Rei lifted his chin to look bleary eyed at Kai in surprise. Kai smiled. Rei looked dazedly at the smile. It was like watching the sunrise. At first there was the dark uncertain pre- dawn sky that loomed heavily on everything. Then a hint of light, like a glimmer, tugging at the corners of the sky as it rose and bloomed steadily bathing the pallid world in reassuring light and warmth.  
  
Rei's eyes glinted with that light and he felt the last of his tears roll gently down his cheeks. Then he fell slowly onto Kai's chest listening contentedly to Kai's heartbeat, their palms tightly grasping each other.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Tyson growled for the seventeenth time.  
  
"He said it would take one and a half hours, it's only been an hour since I called Mr. Dickinson." Kenny reminded Tyson.  
  
"How long can Kai wait for them?" Tyson demanded angrily.  
  
"But that's all we can do right now Tyson, wait." Max spoke this time, he looked just as worried as Tyson but his voice was as calm as ever.  
  
"Relax," he coaxed, "they will come when they can, worrying yourself won't do Kai or you any good."  
  
"I'm just worried they won't come in time." Tyson fretted but he finally stopped pacing and sat down beside Max.  
  
Max rested a warm hand over Tyson's and squeezed it affectionately. Tyson admired Max's ability to remain so calm in the present situation. Inside however, Max was anything but calm.  
  
'Will they really arrive in time?' he thought nervously to himself.  
  
Max recalled the bleeding Kai and how stark and vivid his blood seemed in comparison to his pallid skin. The gouged skin had turned a dark purplish shade and as Max had watched, dark purplish tendrils had snaked their way to the rest of Kai's arm and towards his chest. How long could Kai wait?  
  
The cellular phone rang and shook the pine table. All three boys jumped up to fetch it. Kenny, who was closest to the table, got to it first.  
  
"Hello! Mr. Dickinson! How long more will it take you . . . What?! But . . . You're sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it! . . . Not get worked up? What do you . . ."  
  
"Kenny!" both Max and Tyson pleaded.  
  
Kenny took his ear off the phone and explained the situation to them in a distressed tone of voice.  
  
"The jeep broke down half way up the mountain path and he can't send the anti- venom up. Mr Dickinson is the only one in the jeep, he couldn't get anyone to follow him up here and he can't run up to the lodge with the anti- venom."  
  
Max stood stunned to the spot. Tyson was at a loss for words.  
  
"But they can't . . .they have to . . ." Max stuttered. "Tyson!" Max called suddenly as his friend ran in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
Still panting Tyson barged into the room. He took only a few steps before he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Rei had his head nuzzled comfortably on Kai's chest, his eyes were closed as he napped soundlessly. Beside his head were two hands, Kai's and Rei's grasping each other firmly and assuredly. Kai too had his eyes shut, but it wasn't in peaceful sleep but in pain! His eyes were screwed up in agony and his face was a nasty shade of white that had the dark shadow of venom cast upon it. He was in terrible pain but he dared not make a sound in the fear that Rei might wake up and see him like this. He knew it would break Rei's heart, for Rei would blame himself for it. Yet it took all his will power to keep from writhing in agony. He bit his lip so hard that blood droplets bled out of them.  
  
Tyson felt his chest tighten. It shouldn't have to be this way. It shouldn't be this way. No one had to suffer like this. Not Kai, not Rei, but he knew that they had and they would suffer more. Kai was suffering unimaginable agony at the moment and Rei; he would go through worse when he wakes to find Kai . . .to find Kai . . . dead?  
  
"No!" Tyson whispered. "I won't let that happen."  
  
He whipped his head around when he heard the footfalls behind him.  
  
Max stood before him, his eyes shining with tears.  
  
"Do you know why I have so much faith in hope, Tyson?" He asked in a soft whisper.  
  
The quickly forming tears blurred Tyson's vision. He shook his head waiting for Max's answer.  
  
"That is because to me, hope is you Tyson. As long as you're around, you won't let anything bad happen. I know you'd do everything you can to set things right, and I believe you can do anything. So you'll find a way won't you Tyson? Won't you?" Max ended with a smile even as tears streaked down his cheeks.  
  
Tyson stood silently before Max for a few moments before he felt a smile form on his face.  
  
"I'll set things right. Trust me Max, I'll set things right." he whispered back, then he suddenly turned his body around and ran out of the lodge to race down the mountain path.  
  
If he could get to the jeep and obtain the anti- venom for Kai fast enough, perhaps he could set things right. No, not perhaps, he could set things right, definitely.  
  
'Trust me Rei. Trust me Kai. I'll set things right.' Tyson swore solemnly in his heart as tears stung his eyes.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Where is Tyson going?" Kenny asked, raising his tear- streaked face to Max.  
  
"He's going to bring us hope. For all of us." Max replied as he smiled at the retreating form that was Tyson.  
  
"Don't despair chief," Dizzy comforted gently, "If nothing else, there is always hope."  
  
'You can do it Tyson. No one else can if you can't.' Max thought to himself and felt a hopeful grin spread across his face.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Rei slowly blinked open his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dim light of the room.  
  
"Kai . . . " he gently called as he raised his head to face the boy beside him, thinking to speak to him about something that he'd wanted to discuss for some time.  
  
Whatever he had in mind was simply blotted out as panic and shock gripped him. Kai was . . . dying! There was no other word for it. Kai was so far in his pain that he could know nothing else. His head writhed weakly and he was in such anguish that sweat poured off profusely from him and the tears that streamed freely from his eyes mingled with them. His face was twisted in agony; his eyes screwed shut and his teeth bit so deeply into his lip that it blossomed with blood droplets.  
  
Rei held Kai close to his body, tears now choking off whatever words he could offer. He held on tightly as Kai now trashed in the throes of excruciating pain. There was nothing else he could do. Rei felt Kai's body burn and then turn cold at a crazy pace and his heart was crushed as he realised that there was little hope left.  
  
"Please . . . please don't . . . " Rei moaned as the tears rolled off his pale face.  
  
"Rei?" Kai whispered in a rare moment of lucidity.  
  
Rei lowered Kai in his arms to look at his rapidly weakening face.  
  
"Rei . . . " Kai whispered taking one last look at his companion before his eyes slowly drifted shut and he mercifully lost consciousness.  
  
Rei stared silently as Kai's body grew still. A cry wrenching through his heart and his throat escaped from his trembling lips and he buried his head into Kai's chest.  
  
Too soon to mourn but too late for hope.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Tyson was running back with the anti- venom clutched securely in his fist. His vision was slipping and his chest felt ready to burst but he kept his mind on the vague outline of the lodge up ahead.  
  
'Have to get there . . . have to try . . . and set things right!'  
  
His legs nearly buckled beneath him. He stumbled but didn't even pause to catch a breath. He couldn't afford it; he could rest later but not now. Now, he had to reach the lodge, he just had to.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Max stood at the steps of the lodge watching and waiting for Tyson to appear. When he spotted Tyson's form stumbling up the mountain trail at a frantic pace, he quickly abandoned the steps and dashed towards Tyson. In the space of minutes, the two nearly ran headlong into each other and stopped just in time.  
  
"The anti- . . . venom." Tyson gasped in between heavy pants. "Quick!" he urged as he passed the anti- venom and the syringe into Max's open palm.  
  
Max lingered uncertainly as he ran his gaze about Tyson in a concerned look.  
  
"I'm . . . alright." Tyson assured him as he breathed heavily, sweat dripping off his face. "Go!" he urged once more.  
  
Max took a last glance at Tyson who was gasping for breath with his palms resting on his knees. Then he forced his head around and quickly made for the lodge.  
  
"Come." Max quickly told Kenny as he rushed through the main entrance and turned to enter the bedroom.  
  
Kenny dashed after Max and they both balked at the sight of a sobbing Rei over a limp Kai.  
  
"Is he . . . " Kenny shivered as a chill ran through him.  
  
Rei looked up from Kai and trembled as he spoke.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Then there's still time." Max said as he briskly walked over to Kai's side and allowed the anti- venom to fill into the syringe.  
  
Max searched for a vein but wasn't sure which one would do.  
  
"Let me, I have experience in this." Kenny interjected and took the syringe from Max.  
  
There wasn't enough time. Kenny decided to inject the anti- venom directly into a vein in Kai's throat. Hopefully the anti- venom would work fast enough.  
  
"There it's done." Kenny said, taking the syringe out of Kai.  
  
"Will it work?" Rei asked nervously.  
  
"There's no way to tell. We'll have to wait and see." Kenny replied.  
  
"He'll be alright." Max told Rei, placing a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
Rei smiled gratefully at him and rested his head on Kai's chest. He thought he heard Kai's pulse getting stronger but Rei couldn't be sure.  
  
'Please be alright.' Rei begged.  
  
A slightly breathless Tyson lumbered inside the room and collapsed next to Max. Max turned to him and smiled.  
  
"You did it." Max said, his eyes gleaming with pride.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Tyson asked pointing his chin in Kai's direction.  
  
"He will be thanks to you." Max replied, twining his arm around Tyson's shoulder.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
When Kai awoke, it was dark. He felt sore all over but the burning fire and freezing cold had left him. He felt a slight sting on his neck and raised his hand to finger a tiny puncture.  
  
"They injected the anti- venom through a vein in your neck." A soft, musical voice purred into his ear.  
  
Kai whipped his head around and felt a finger barred across his lips. He starred into the large yellow eyes and the pointed teeth that protruded over his smooth lower lip.  
  
"We aren't going to repeat that kiss we had this morning are we?" Rei asked mischievously.  
  
Despite himself, Kai smiled.  
  
"You had me worried for a while." Rei informed his bed- mate, his expression turning serious.  
  
"Sorry." Kai apologised, grinning sheepishly at Rei.  
  
Rei wrapped his fingers around Kai's neck.  
  
"What are you apologising for? The fault is mine, not yours."  
  
Kai raised his hand upon Rei's cheek and gently ran his fingers over the smooth skin.  
  
"Is it your fault if a mad man assaults you?"  
  
Rei chuckled and bent his head forward to playfully nibble Kai's nose.  
  
"Hey!" Kai protested, gently pushing the boy back.  
  
Rei laughed softly into his ear.  
  
"You're not any more mad than I am." He said tickling Kai's chin.  
  
Kai retaliated by attacking Rei's sides sending his bed- mate into helpless laughter.  
  
"Okay . . .okay . . . I give up." Rei gasped in between giggles.  
  
Kai reluctantly showed some mercy then decided to tug at Rei's ears instead.  
  
"Ow! Hey! Since when did you become so likeable?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked in wide- eyed innocence.  
  
"I never knew you were this fun to play with." Rei said as he twined his fingers around a lock of grey hair.  
  
"So what do you intend to do about that?" Kai asked in a mock challenge.  
  
Rei's fingers crawled over to the mass of blue hair at the back of Kai's head and tickled the scalp there.  
  
"I intend . . . to have some fun." He said with a hungry little smile.  
  
Kai stared at the pointed teeth that drew out over Rei's lips and gulped.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny had decided to sleep in the spare room for the night. They didn't want to disturb their recuperating friend. They had invited Rei over but Rei had volunteered to watch over Kai instead.  
  
Beside Max, Kenny was hugging his laptop and breathing deeply in his sleep. Max smiled at the sweet image. Kenny wasn't unfriendly or cold like Kai but he rarely showed affection to anyone. It was only when he slept with Dizzy in his arms that he made an exception.  
  
Max turned to face Tyson who had his limbs spread out in every direction. Tyson had been so tired that he had fallen asleep within minutes. Max grinned happily at him. Tyson had done it again. He wasn't what one would call a "hero" but he was someone you could depend on when the odds are against you. Max pondered on this for a while. Well, he supposed you could call Tyson a guy who would never let you down.  
  
Tyson mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Max looked curiously over at Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, did you say something?" Max whispered.  
  
Tyson stopped fidgeting and went silent.  
  
Max shrugged his shoulders and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
'Must be dreaming about food." Max thought to himself and grinned.  
  
Tyson rolled over and cuddled up to Max.  
  
'Oh, why not, it's cold anyway.' Max thought and snuggled up to Tyson's warm body.  
  
"Oh Max . . . Hey . . . stop that, that tickles." Tyson muttered into Max's ears.  
  
Max's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as his eyes shot open. He saw Tyson's face, mere millimetres away from his own, with his eyes shut and leering at him in his sleep.  
  
Tyson shifted again and straddled Max; embracing Max's shaken body with his sleeping one.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Max . . ." Tyson murmured in his sleep.  
  
Max could only gulp.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Finally the end of an extremely long fic. Those who have read this comment that it is quite lame in parts like the snake and the fight scene, but I'm open to a second opinion. It's a crystallisation of several styles. Those who are familiar with the Wuxia stories will recognise the usage of such a style in the fight scene, although it had to be toned down because I didn't want to go into the dreary explanation of internal energy. Anywayz, tell me what you think of the fic, your input would be a great source of inspiration for me.  
  
N.B. No animals were harmed in the making of this fic . . . ; )  
  
Love, Porticulis 


	2. To say the words

The sequel is finally up. It was a struggle typing it out but it's finally done. I'd like to thank all you folks who reviewed my fic. Your support drove me to write a second chapter, thank you.  
  
Shinikami Dragon, The first encouragement I received. I can't thank you enough. I'll try to write a Rei/Tala fic but I'll have to warn you that I'm not very clear on the facts behind Tala. Angel of pure darkness, I couldn't fully accede to your request for this chapter unfortunately, but you might find that I went a lot further in this chapter...read and find out. Yoink Daydurfurits, Hey YD thanks for your overwhelming compliments, I don't think I am quite that good. This may not be as good as Training but I had to write it the way it is to give the last chapter a good plot . . . oops said too much. Oh and yup, I wrote another chapter as you badgered. Red Countess, Hey Red Countess! Hey Black! Hey White! Thanks for your compliments the other time round. I had fun reading and reviewing your beyblade and yu- gi- oh crossover and I'm all behind you if you're writing a Kai x Rei fic. MIdnight14, If only everyone could love me the way you like my fic . . . Oh well, thank you so very much for your support and you'd probably be around the first to know of this update. Loved your story although there was a great deal of guy bashing. Hey we guys aren't all that bad...Oh and I loved your bloopers. I was kinda sad after writing this and your bloopers cheered me up a bit. Maytel, Yeah! Rei/Kai Yaoi forever. Wait a minute, am I allowed to say that here? Whatever. Anywayz thanks for the support, this chapter should interest you a little . . . but look out for the concluding chapter. Wise wolf, I'm in love with your works. How Suicidal Kai thinks is exactly how I feel. Ok. now I sound stupid. Never mind. I hope you will enjoy this and I sent you a poem so check it out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my corrupted, lonely soul. Ok . . . That came out darker than it should have sounded.  
  
To Say The Words  
  
Morning approached the Blade Breaker's cabin with the sweet scent of mountain flowers adorning the drowsy air cradling Tyson, Max and Kenny and in another room, Kai and Rei. The morning mist hung over the mountain air, filling the pre- dawn sky with a sense of unworldly beauty. As the sun gathered its rays beneath the veil of fading darkness, the Blade Breakers slept beneath the vigil of the eternal stars.  
  
Rei stirred just as some mountain birds broke into whole- hearted song. He gently massaged his tired eyes and yawned softly, his incisors glinting with silver starlight. His big, golden eyes blinked once, then twice and he gazed at the image before him with wide- eyed innocence.  
  
Kai was curled up beside him, his pale face frowning as if in serious deliberation. White cotton sheets were draped carelessly over his finely muscled body barely covering Kai's vest that was only half- done. Rei purred contentedly to himself and smiled happily as he toyed with Kai's tangled hair, smoothing out the knots.  
  
His gaze swept over the severe and yet attractive expression to the tiny red puncture on Kai's otherwise unblemished neck. Rei tenderly fingered the mark and thought back to the nightmare that had taken place only yesterday.  
  
The crashing beyblades, pummelling fists and garish reptilian scales flashed before Rei's eyes and his gaze flicked to the fading bruises on both Kai's and his own arms. Rei laughed softly thinking back to the furious fight he had with his slumbering bedmate.  
  
"It was a good fight wasn't it?"  
  
Rei's question fell on deaf ears, oh but what adorable ears they were! Rei couldn't resist tugging one of the wolfish ears and earned a grunt from Kai who shifted himself closer to Rei.  
  
Rei gazed adoringly at his bedmate's fair face when suddenly his golden eyes danced mischievously and a playful grin formed slyly on his soft, pink lips. Rei deftly rolled himself off the floor and searched through his pack at the corner of the room. His probing fingers closed in on the smooth cover of a pad and his grin turned absolutely devious.  
  
Kai slept deeply, oblivious to Rei's snickers.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Tyson awoke to the beckoning aroma of eggs, sausages and coffee. He arose, captivated by the alluring scent and lumbered into the kitchen.  
  
"Food." Tyson intoned in a deadpan voice, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth onto the polished floor.  
  
"Good morning Tyson, back from the dead already?" Kenny inquired from where he was seated at the dining table with Dizzi propped right in front of him.  
  
"Food." Tyson droned once more, his arm slowly stretching out and his finger pointing towards Max who was just dishing up the sausages onto some plates.  
  
"Almost done Tyson." Max replied placating his zombified teammate.  
  
"Hurry." Tyson gurgled, his saliva getting in the way of his speech.  
  
"Ewww . . . Tyson! You've got your saliva all over my circuits. " Dizzi complained.  
  
"Sorry." Tyson apologised mournfully and wiped off the sloppy mess on his face with a callused fist.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it off you." Kenny consoled the bit beast within his laptop and promptly mopped up the offending globules with a tissue.  
  
Max spun around from the stove and laid breakfast before Tyson just as Kenny left his seat to dispose of the polluted tissue.  
  
"There you go, your first serving." Max said brightly.  
  
Tyson turned to look at Max and grinned stupidly as a way of thanking his teammate.  
  
Max laughed heartily at the silly expression and placed Tyson's cup of coffee beside the over- laden plate.  
  
"Bon Appetite." Max chimed cheerfully and turned back to set the plates for the rest of the team.  
  
"Thanks Max, it looks delicious." Kenny said appreciatively.  
  
"Id ish!" Tyson exclaimed between mouthfuls, spluttering food everywhere.  
  
"Chief, did you bring your umbrella with you? I really rather not be drenched in food particles and Tyson's enzymes."  
  
"Sorry." Tyson apologised again after a hard swallow.  
  
Kenny carefully mopped up the bits of food from the laptop and left the table again to dispose another soiled tissue.  
  
Max finished setting up the table and undid the apron he wore. He looked about the table and his gaze fell on two vacant seats.  
  
"Where's Kai and Rei?" he asked looking questioningly at Tyson and then turned to Kenny who had just reclaimed his seat.  
  
"I thought I heard Rei leaving the bedroom this morning while we were still getting up in the guest room. I'm pretty sure it was Rei because he always walks with a light spring in his step."  
  
"What about you Tyson? Have you seen Kai? " Max asked, throwing a glance at his ravenous friend.  
  
"Haben'd sheen 'im." Tyson replied just as Kenny lifted Dizzi away from the table, narrowly saving his bit beast from the spray of food particles.  
  
"Wow, I never knew your reflexes were that fast Chief! " Dizzi said in awe.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. I was running out of tissue." Kenny replied modestly, blushing all the same.  
  
Max frowned slightly as he immersed himself in thought. Could Kai and Rei be in any trouble? No doubt after Tyson's timely delivery of the antidote and Kenny's skill in first aid, Rei was able to monitor Kai's pulse and declare that Kai was showing positive signs of recovery. However there was still one more issue left unresolved. The battle between Kai and Rei had not been a moment of impulse or the simple rivalry between peers, it was the result of a deeper more complex inner conflict within Kai. Rei feels Kai's confusion too and that only draws them together and with the undercurrent of tension going on between them, there's every possibility of a disaster. If they would only . . .  
  
"Can I have seconds, puleeaeze!!!" Tyson begged, waving an empty plate before Max.  
  
Max looked bemusedly at the earnest expression on Tyson's face.  
  
"Still hungry?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
Tyson nodded his head vigorously, his dark blue ponytail bouncing along behind him.  
  
"You'd better feed him or he might start getting the idea that we're good enough to eat!" Kenny said in feigned panic.  
  
Tyson glared at Kenny then he gave the auburn- haired boy a wicked smile and gnashed his teeth hungrily Launching himself out of his seat, Tyson pounced on Kenny.  
  
"Ty . . .Tyson . . . stop! Ok I'm sorry!" Kenny gasped in between helpless giggles as Tyson tickled his sides.  
  
"Boys . . . " Dizzi chided  
  
Max chuckled and proceeded to heap the empty plate with more sausages.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Crash!"  
  
Rock pelted out from the dust cloud mushrooming from the mountain face and a red streak lanced through it aiming for a rocky ground scored with deep and roughly hewn blade tracks. The red streak dived at its intended target at a fiendish speed. There seemed to be no room for escape.  
  
"Driger, evade!" Rei quickly ordered.  
  
At the last minute the white blur seemed to wobble and it disappeared right before Kai's eyes.  
  
Kai blinked in surprise even as his beyblade compacted with the ground with a resounding crack, instantly pulverising the rocky ground beneath it.  
  
Rei grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Driger, now attack from behind, Dranzer's wide open!"  
  
As Kai's beyblade floundered in its crater, a golden burst of light raced to meet it with devastating speed.  
  
Kai smirked confidently.  
  
"There's no escape now. Dranzer counter- attack, it can't evade anymore!"  
  
Dranzer burst into fiery red flames swiftly leaping heavenwards and just as quickly hurtling back to the rocky earth with fury of an all-consuming meteorite moving to smite the golden blaze of Rei's Driger.  
  
The two blades smashed into each other with shuddering force. Light, dust and rock chips erupted all at once, forcing both Kai and Rei to shield themselves from the explosion.  
  
"Who . . . won?" Rei coughed out, choked by the billowing dust.  
  
"Can't see." Kai replied from within the dust cloud. A sudden gust of mountain breeze lifted the suffocating veil.  
  
Both bladers stepped forward to take a closer look. The two beyblades lay spent side by side and, as the mountain breeze stirred them, nuzzled each other.  
  
"A tie." Rei sighed disappointedly.  
  
Kai looked at the result with barely concealed self- disgust.  
  
"Well that's three in a row." Rei declared.  
  
Kai grunted in reluctant agreement and bent down to retrieve his blade.  
  
Rei sighed.  
  
"He still can't get past winning and losing." Rei thought to himself as picked up Driger.  
  
Kai stood in quiet contemplation, his scarf billowing in the wind. The sun's early rays lined him in golden fire, somehow softening the harsh blue lines on Kai's face. Rei looked on in silent adoration. Suddenly, Kai's unfocused gaze turned purposefully to Rei and Rei flashed a warm, happy smile. Kai seemed taken aback and immediately looked away, his face seemingly flushed.  
  
Rei noticed the crimson colour in Kai's cheeks and was momentarily lost in thought.  
  
"It must be the sun's light." Rei thought, only half- believing this explanation.  
  
Kai had changed but that didn't amount to what Rei hoped for. Of course they did have fun last night but it wasn't anything more than just fun and games, wasn't it? Rei shook himself out of his reverie and walked up to Kai who still seemed distracted.  
  
"I thought we were going to have some fun." Rei asked in deliberate tones of boredom.  
  
Kai glanced at the Chinese boy and pointed his chin to the beyblade in Rei's hand.  
  
"We just did." He replied simply.  
  
Rei lowered his head into his palm and sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Kai, you don't get out much do you?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Oh and I suppose tickling and wrestling in bed is your idea of fun?" Kai replied dryly, alluding to the 'fun and games' they had the previous night.  
  
"Well there were other things we could have done . . . " Rei replied slyly earning a blush from Kai who immediately turned around to hide that fact.  
  
Rei was grateful for that because it saved him the embarrassment of Kai seeing him blush.  
  
"Erm . . . I was thinking maybe we could visit the lake nearby here." Rei said finally, breaking the awkward silence between them.  
  
"Lake?" Kai asked, his back still facing Rei.  
  
"Yeah, remember the one we saw the day we scouted around this place?"  
  
"I know where the lake is. What I mean is what do you want to go there for?"  
  
"Kai, I thought it would have been obvious." Rei sounded a little surprised.  
  
"What's so obvious?" Kai asked peevishly.  
  
"To swim, Kai." Rei said in a long- suffering voice.  
  
"You brought trunks?" Kai asked turning around to look at Rei curiously.  
  
"No, but we could always go skinny- dipping."  
  
"What!" Kai exclaimed and whipped his head about, turning his face away from Rei.  
  
Rei chuckled quietly to himself. He could get used to this, making Kai uncomfortable. Of course he would also have to learn to control his own instinctive blushing.  
  
"I'm kidding! We could go in our shorts." Rei suggested.  
  
"Well?" Rei asked when Kai didn't respond.  
  
Kai kept a thoughtful silence for a few moments and then abruptly turned around and quickly strode past Rei.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Rei asked as he quickly pursued his teammate.  
  
Kai didn't turn around but Rei could imagine the smirk on Kai's face as he replied.  
  
"I thought it was obvious? I'm going back to the cabin to get ready for the swim."  
  
Rei frowned in feigned annoyance but he couldn't help the grin that escaped from the corner of his lips.  
  
Now things were getting to be a little more fun.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"I still can't believe it." Tyson repeated for the umpteenth time, "Kai called off training for a swim?"  
  
"How many times are you going to say that?" Max, who was walking beside him, inquired.  
  
"Fourteen times and counting." Kenny announced for the benefit of all within ear- shot.  
  
"He actually told us to ditch training for a swim! " Tyson exclaimed not for the first time.  
  
"We've heard that one eleven times already." Dizzi informed him.  
  
Tyson shot her a dirty look.  
  
"Well," Max began, "Kai didn't really invite us. As I recall all he said was that if there weren't any objections there would be no training today. Then Rei mentioned that he and Kai would be going for a swim, at which point Tyson, your jaw hit the table. Then I mentioned that going for a swim sounded like a good idea and I asked them if they would mind if we tagged along and Kai said..."  
  
"Kai said ' Do what you like, I don't care.' " Dizzi completed doing a perfect imitation of their team leader's voice.  
  
"I still can't believe it . . . "  
  
"Oh, get over it Tyson!" Kenny said with just a hint of exasperation.  
  
"Oh give me a break Chief, I seem to remember someone falling off the chair when Kai cancelled training." Tyson retorted.  
  
"I did not fall off! I merely lost my balance."  
  
"Right. Of course, how could I have been so blind as to not have seen the obvious difference between falling off and losing your balance." Tyson replied sarcastically.  
  
"At least I didn't try to crack my jaw on the table." Kenny replied scathingly.  
  
Max grinned at his squabbling friends and then turned his attention to Kai and Rei who were leading the way to the lake ahead. Kai and Rei seemed like they were too far ahead to catch the conversation that had just taken place but they were in fact close enough to be within ear- shot. Max was certain of this because he distinctly saw Rei nudge Kai when Tyson had declared once more his utter bafflement at Kai's behaviour. Max silently watched the two from behind, his expression thoughtful.  
  
Up ahead, Kai frowned as the quibbling reached a crescendo of insults and abuses.  
  
"I shouldn't have let them come." Kai muttered from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Rei looked bemusedly at Kai.  
  
"You know very well why you invited them to come along." Rei said, silent laughter dancing in the shifting gleam of his golden eyes.  
  
"I didn't invite them." Kai corrected turning his crimson eyes to his companion.  
  
"You didn't stop them." Rei countered, a small smile playing on his soft lips.  
  
"I admit I made a mistake." Kai replied, turning away from that bewitching smile.  
  
"There's no mistake over the fact that letting them join us is your way of saying thanks for the trouble they went through for you." Rei said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Believe what you will." Kai replied refusing to continue the conversation.  
  
Rei only smiled knowingly.  
  
"The lake is through there." Kai announced suddenly pointing at a towering height of vegetation.  
  
They walked through a narrow opening in the wall of bushes and emerged in what could only be described as paradise. Somehow in the midst of the harsh conditions of the mountain terrain, small verdant trees cast their jade leaves in the golden splendour of sunlight, lending a sparkle to their moist leaves. They adorned the lake with the graceful curves of their trunk and boughs. The lake itself was the crown jewel of the surpassing beauty of this secret paradise. It lay in the centre of the clearing bathing the entire haven with a turquoise glimmer lined with the golden light of reflected sunbeams. In this unworldly light, birds sung from the top of exquisite trees, their voices clear and enchanting. These birds peered at the sudden visitors of this heavenly realm with curiosity and some left their perch to flutter gaily about the five spellbound boys, freely displaying their vividly coloured plumage. The crystal allure of the lake called to the boys with gentle ripples stirred by a faint breeze that carried the perfume of a hundred different flowers lining the tranquil waters.  
  
Max gasped at the remarkable beauty while Rei seemed entranced by the call of the birds and the gentle rustle of dancing leaves. Even Tyson and Kenny had stopped arguing for the overwhelming splendour of the clearing had caught any words they had in their throats. Kai sighed softly and slowly unwound the scarf around his neck.  
  
"It's beautiful." Dizzi exclaimed in wonderment.  
  
Kenny nodded his head in mute agreement.  
  
"I think we should get into the lake now." Tyson murmured distractedly as he gazed unblinkingly at the light dancing across the lake.  
  
"Yeah." Max replied a dreamy look in his eyes as he began to undress.  
  
Rei had already stripped down to his shorts and he carefully unwound the white bind he kept his hair in allowing his long, lustrous black hair to flow about his firm, strong shoulders. He crouched by the lake and peered deep into the clear water. Kai stepped next to Rei his long, muscled limbs receding into blue polyester shorts. Rei let his gaze settle on the fair, opal gleam of Kai's face.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rei whispered with a soft smile.  
  
Kai looked down at the dashing smile and the dark rope of hair veiling the well- toned frame of Rei's bare body.  
  
"Very beautiful." He murmured before he could catch himself.  
  
Kai's face flushed immediately and he quickly turned to the lake and dived right in.  
  
"Kai!" Rei protested as foam and water splashed into his face.  
  
"Coming through!"  
  
Rei turned to look and saw Tyson running in the direction of the lake.  
  
"No, Tyson don't!" Rei shouted in alarm.  
  
Rei's appeal was punctuated by a loud splash sending a cascade of water over him.  
  
Tyson's head broke through the lake's surface and he emerged laughing and dripping with crystal droplets from the lake's waters.  
  
"Sorry Rei." Tyson breathed.  
  
"Whatever Tyson." Rei sighed.  
  
Max approached the lake's edge in a calmer manner. Crouching down he let his fingers trace the water and found it chilly to the touch, but the lake was too beautifully clear for him to resist. He slowly slipped himself inside shivering slightly every inch of the way.  
  
"Cold but nice." Max gasped once he was fully in the lake.  
  
Max turned to face Kenny who watched enviously by the trees.  
  
"Come on in Chief. " Max invited, gesturing for the chestnut- haired youth to get into the lake.  
  
"Can't," Kenny replied wistfully, "I can't leave Dizzi alone."  
  
"It's alright Chief, just leave me by the flowers, it'll be nice to have a change of scenery and I'll be safe." Dizzi assured him almost gently.  
  
"Only if you're sure." Kenny said a little doubtfully but his eyes strayed ever so slightly to the crystal waters.  
  
"Stop fussing over me and go." Dizzi commanded.  
  
"As her majesty wishes." Kenny replied in a mocking subservient tone.  
  
As he lay her down he whispered softly to her, "Be safe."  
  
Then he quickly stripped and lowered himself into the lake, a relaxed smile on his face even as his teeth chattered uncontrollably.  
  
"Max, are you up to a race?" Tyson challenged his fair- haired buddy.  
  
"Just as long as you don't take losing too hard." Max jeered impishly.  
  
"I'm never going to beat you guys so I'll be the timekeeper." Kenny announced brandishing his wrist- watch.  
  
Rei remained crouched by the side of the lake, his eyes on the half- submerged form slicing through the water at an amazing speed.  
  
"How about asking Kai to join the race?" Rei suggested as the boys were getting ready.  
  
Tyson gazed at their leader who had just reached the far end of the lake.  
  
"Maybe later. He must be tired after swimming that far." Tyson replied evasively.  
  
"Chicken." Rei accused, laughing at the slyly grinning blue- haired boy.  
  
"Well, even if Kai doesn't join in you're still going to lose." Rei mocked.  
  
"And why is that?" Tyson asked with exaggerated impertinence.  
  
"Because I'm in the race too." Rei said with a laugh and dived into the lake smacking Tyson's and Max's face with lake water.  
  
"Rei!" Tyson complained while Max chuckled beside him.  
  
Then Tyson caught Max's eye and gestured his head to the water. Max's eyes glittered with mischief and he nodded in agreement.  
  
As soon as Rei emerged, both boys splashed the crystal water into his face.  
  
"Hey!" Rei protested.  
  
"See you at the finish line Rei!" Tyson jeered as he and Max took the opportunity to get a head start.  
  
"No fair!" Rei shouted in reply and promptly propelled himself after his two friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Kai watched the race from afar and wasn't surprised to see that Max had emerged the winner with Tyson a hair's breath ahead of Rei. All in all, Tyson had performed the worst of all since he had a head- start from the beginning but it was only to be expected, as Tyson wasn't exactly famous for his ability to handle himself in water.  
  
Max did a little victory dance while Rei was busy dunking Tyson's head in the water. Kenny laughed at all of their antics from afar, that is until all three of them traded looks and dived back into the water in his direction, then he gave a startled cry and swam furiously away from the churning waters advancing towards him. Kai flashed a rare smile, surprising himself. It was very rare for him to feel any genuine happiness and those rare occasions usually occur when he defeats a strong opponent and never when he's doing anything besides beyblading. To make things even worse, he had the sudden impulse to join them and he was alarmed to find himself swimming back to join the rest of the team. As he skilfully steered himself through the azure waters, thoughts that had remained buried for some time, returned unbidden to his mind.  
  
A warm body curled comfortably over his own, tears falling from bright yellow eyes into his face. Deft fingers probing for soft, weak spots to tickle, wisps of dark hair in his mouth and smooth and yet firm flesh in his grasp, musical laughter and warm breath in his ear . . . His chest swelled with every image that swam before his eyes. He felt a sudden irrepressible urge to say what he had kept within himself for such a long time. As he surfaced for breath, swimming freestyle towards his teammates, his eyes searched and found the subject of his most private thoughts. Rei was joining the others in splashing cold lake water at the floundering Kenny. Water sparkled in his hair like diamonds and his laughter the sound of clear water trickling musically into a bubbling stream. Suddenly, Kai felt himself sinking into the water. Kai realised he had stopped pedalling and began to quickly recover to a swimming stance.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Kai thought to himself, embarrassed by his lapse in concentration.  
  
"This can't continue, I have to get this settled, get it out in the open, talk it out with him . . ."  
  
"Kai, you're just in time!"  
  
Kai swam a few more strokes and drew himself up to look at Rei who smiled wickedly at him.  
  
"What?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
"We were hoping that you would join us in a little game." Max said his eyes flashing with suspicious over- enthusiasm.  
  
Kai was about to ask Max to explain himself when Tyson interjected.  
  
"They placed bets on us."  
  
"What?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"You're just going to play an innocent little game Kai, albeit there are some strings attached but essentially it's still an innocent game." Kenny coaxed.  
  
"The answer is still no." Kai repeated adamantly.  
  
"All you have to do is stay underwater for as long as you can." Max persuaded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please Kai, don't be such a spoil sport." Rei begged.  
  
Kai looked over at him, a questioning look in his eye.  
  
"What did you place down as stakes?" Kai asked, gazing steadily at the Chinese boy.  
  
Rei met his gaze and smiled faintly.  
  
"Whoever loses the bet will have to entertain the rest of the team until they're all satisfied." Rei replied in a non- too- innocent tone of voice.  
  
"Which means that the entire process could get more than a little embarrassing." Max added impishly.  
  
"But essentially, all you and Tyson have to do is just to stay underwater for the longest period you can without resurfacing for air." Kenny simplified the matter.  
  
"What I don't understand is why I have to do this." Tyson grumbled his blue eyes turned accusingly at Max.  
  
"Tyson, if you do this there might be a special lunch for you . . ." Max trailed off seductively.  
  
"Let's do this." Tyson said immediately, all business like all of a sudden.  
  
"Tyson, it is amazing how irresistible food seems to you." Rei said shaking his head.  
  
Max walked up close to Rei and whispered confidentially to the golden- eyed boy.  
  
"His special lunch is not exclusive to food alone." Max breathed into the cat- like ear.  
  
"Wha- at!" Rei choked and Max hopped away from him laughing.  
  
Tyson, Kai and Kenny stared at Rei and then turned to Max for an explanation. Max smiled at all three of them.  
  
"My lips are sealed." He declared eliciting howls of exasperation from Tyson.  
  
"All right," Kenny interjected, "Contenders ready?"  
  
"Ready!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Yeah." Kai mumbled.  
  
"Right, I'll be timing the two of you. If either of you run into any difficulties just splash helplessly in the water and my two beautiful lifeguards will assist you." Kenny finished looking at both Max and Rei.  
  
"Careful Chief, we're within range to throw you into the lake." Rei threatened flashing Kenny a dangerous, fanged smile.  
  
"Oh we'd love to see how long you could stay underwater without any oxygen. What do you say Rei five minutes perhaps?" Max asked his friend.  
  
"Three hours." Rei replied emotionlessly.  
  
"Three hours, hmmm . . . has a certain appeal to it." Max mused in an equally cold- blooded manner.  
  
"Let's not get hasty guys." Kenny gulped.  
  
"Let's just get on with this." Kai grumbled.  
  
"Right" Kenny agreed, wiping off the cold sweat on his face with the back of his pale hand. "As I said, I'll time the both of you and the first one to resurface loses the game. Are we in agreement?"  
  
"Yup." Tyson answered.  
  
Kai gave an imperceptible nod.  
  
"Right, on your marks, get set, go!"  
  
Both boys sank into the water in unison. There was a faint beep as Kenny began the timing on his wristwatch. Rei and Max drew themselves closer to the pool in tense anticipation.  
  
"One minute." Kenny read out.  
  
Bubbles began to form where Tyson was submerged.  
  
"A minute and a half."  
  
The bubbles were beginning to get more obvious on Tyson's side while the water above Kai showed signs of an occasional bubble or two.  
  
"Looks like Tyson is in trouble." Rei commented in a mixed tone of satisfaction and genuine concern.  
  
"Don't be too certain." Max replied although he looked troubled himself.  
  
"Two minutes." Kenny announced his voice a little shaky.  
  
The bubbles on Kai's side increased significantly whereas Tyson's side showed no signs of bubbles but a deathly calm.  
  
"That idiot! He's going to get himself killed!" Rei swore and prepared to dive in to save his blue- haired friend.  
  
Max beat him to it. He filled his cheeks with air and dove gracefully into the water.  
  
In a couple of strokes Max reached his friend but instead of both of them resurfacing there was only a further silence.  
  
"I'm going in." Rei declared, his voice bearing the edges of panic.  
  
Just as was about to dive in, there was a sudden great deal of thrashing from where all three boys were submerged.  
  
Kai's head broke the surface first and he gasped desperately for air. Tyson resurfaced slowly after him, followed by Max who had a sly smile on his face.  
  
Kai stopped panting and made for land. Tyson remained in the lake grinning foolishly at all of them. Max had collapsed in helpless laughter.  
  
"What happened? I thought you were winning?" Rei asked as he helped his team leader up.  
  
"I didn't win." Kai answered curtly.  
  
Rei decided to drop the matter but he still had one burning question.  
  
"What happened with Tyson and Max back then?"  
  
Kai's cool, pale skin turned a flaming crimson.  
  
"It was two against one." He replied choking a little.  
  
"Huh?" Rei asked confused.  
  
"Max replenished his air supply alright!" Kai exclaimed exasperatedly and stalked off in indignant fury.  
  
"What?" Rei said bewildered.  
  
Rei turned to Max who was still laughing and Tyson who still had that silly look on his face. Tyson slowly fingered his lips and his grin broadened. Max collapsed onto his back in laughter.  
  
"Underwater mouth to mouth resuscitation." Kenny said answering the growing confusion in Rei's mind.  
  
"You mean they . . . ?"  
  
"Yup. The oldest trick in the book."  
  
"Max . . . he . . . Tyson . . ."  
  
"Do I have to explain it any further? Max filled his cheeks with air and dived into the water and breathed that oxygen into Tyson's mouth by kis-"  
  
"Never mind." Rei interrupted, blushing furiously and stalked away.  
  
Max finally towed Tyson ashore, his face beaming with a victorious smile.  
  
"Tyson is the winner!" Kenny declared.  
  
"I know." Kai and Rei spat waspishly in unison.  
  
Tyson still had that dazed expression on his face.  
  
"So," Max began with a malicious grin, "Are you going to launch into the strip tease now or would you prefer to waste your energy by performing other antics that we are just going to refuse to accept."  
  
Kai blushed and looked apologetically at Rei.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright." He assured Kai.  
  
Then he turned to Max.  
  
"What's so difficult about stripping?" Rei scoffed.  
  
"So you'll do it?" Max said, a little surprised.  
  
Kai made a strangled noise.  
  
"No. I'll do something even better than that."  
  
"A pole dance? Oh Rei, I like the way you think! Kai could be the pole."  
  
Kai choked on that.  
  
Rei gave Max a look.  
  
"No, even better than that."  
  
To answer Max's questioning look Rei went over to his robes and fished out a jade- green stick. Only it wasn't a stick but a gleaming bamboo flute that Rei twirled presently in his hand.  
  
"A flute? I don't see how this is any better than a pole dance." Max said doubtfully.  
  
"We'll see." Rei said simply, a sly smile playing on his lips.  
  
Rei held the flute beside his lips. Gently and carefully, he blew into a smoothly cut hole, his lips barely touching the smooth bamboo. His fingers skilfully played across the jade flute weaving music from the sweet- scented air.  
  
It was a tune that carried with it the joy of spring and the happy laughter in summer. The trees swayed serenely to the melody and the myriad of flowers that bedecked the lush green grass danced joyously to the warm breeze and the rich tune. Birds listened respectfully to the flute's music and then burst into heartfelt song, their voices warbling in harmony with Rei's notes. Then the tune drifted into the sad, silent weeping of trees as they shed their crimson leaves in autumn and the slow mournful longing for the love of spring in cold and barren winter. A cloud cast the clearing in shadow as the trees rustled with faint sighs and the flowers hung their petals in remembered grief. The once joyous melody of the birds' song now slowed into a heartbroken ballad. Rei brought them through joy and sorrow, love and pain, life and death. His music seemed to perpetuate in an endless cycle, like the seasons ageless and timeless, unceasing but ever- changing, from Man's first breath to his last sigh.  
  
The mountain air echoed with the painfully beautiful notes long after Rei had lifted his moist lips from the bamboo flute.  
  
"That was beautiful." Max said finally, his eyes glittering.  
  
"Yeah." Tyson whispered, finally awakening from his earlier stupor.  
  
"Amazing." Kenny agreed.  
  
Kai seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"It seemed . . . so lovely and yet it seemed as if there was a tale of loneliness in it." Kai murmured.  
  
Rei looked at Kai in gentle surprise and nodded his head.  
  
"Where did you get the inspiration for this tune? I've never heard anything quite like it before." Max queried.  
  
Rei glanced briefly at Kai and smiled.  
  
"It's dedicated to someone close to my heart."  
  
Max snapped his fingers in triumph.  
  
"I knew it." Max declared smugly, "It's for the one you love."  
  
Rei was taken by surprise and could only manage a weak denial even as his feline face turned crimson.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Whoa! Rei's in love!" Tyson exclaimed, leaping to his feet.  
  
"Tell us who that person is." Kenny badgered.  
  
"No, I . . ." Rei muttered, his face flushing all the more.  
  
Kai looked at him quietly, an odd expression flickering in his eyes.  
  
Without any warning hard drops of rain pelted the Blade Breakers.  
  
"It's raining!" Tyson shouted and he quickly made a run for his clothes.  
  
"Dizzi!" Kenny exclaimed and ran towards his laptop.  
  
"We were too absorbed by the music to notice the sky darkening." Max said as he ran after Tyson.  
  
Even as the boys rushed off to make a hasty retreat to their cabin, the drizzle swiftly thickened into a heavy downpour. A bright spear of lightning tore the sky in half and an ear- splitting roar seemed to rend the earth.  
  
Already, Tyson, Max and Kenny had tore through the thick bushes and out onto the path back to the cabin. Kai and Rei made to follow suit. They had just reached the edge of the clearing when a jade- green bamboo slipped from Rei's grasp and rolled away. Rei halted immediately and turned to retrieve his flute. Kai caught his arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kai shouted above the roar of the downpour.  
  
"My flute, it's going to roll into the lake." Rei answered as he wrenched his arm away from Kai's grasp.  
  
"Leave it!" Kai called after the retreating figure.  
  
"I can't, it's a gift from Lee." Rei shouted back over his shoulder.  
  
Kai cursed under his breath and chased after Rei.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny were too busy running to notice Kai and Rei were not following behind them.  
  
"We're going to get soaking wet!" Max shouted, the roaring rain nearly drowning out his voice.  
  
"We're already soaking wet!" Tyson shouted back. "I think I can see the cabin up ahead." He said hopefully.  
  
"I can't see a thing in this downpour." Max replied.  
  
Kenny who lagged behind them frowned deeply even as the rain thickened.  
  
"Dizzi can't be doing very well in my laptop." He thought to himself even as his running form shielded the sleek laptop and the Bit Beast inside.  
  
"Hold on Dizzi." Kenny whispered to his computer and broke away from the others.  
  
"There must be a closer shelter somewhere, I have to find it before Dizzi sustains any damage." Kenny thought as his eyes scanned the mountain face.  
  
Kenny's eyes suddenly lit up and he steered himself towards his new destination.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Rei dashed towards the lake after his beloved bamboo flute. As the flute reached the edge of the lake, Rei pounced, his arms and fingers outstretched, reaching for the bamboo before it fell into the lake.  
  
Rei cried out triumphantly as his fingers closed in on the flute but he rejoiced too soon as the flute slipped through his fingers. The jade- green flute fell into the lake and swiftly sank into the choppy waters.  
  
Kai rushed to Rei's side.  
  
"It's gone." he said straining to see as the curtain of rain thickened rapidly.  
  
Rei picked himself up.  
  
"Not yet." Rei said determinedly and dove into the lake.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Tyson and Max stumbled blindly trough the rain.  
  
"It's impossible to see!" Max shouted.  
  
Tyson didn't respond, he could hear nothing else beside the furious roar of the storm and the wind's savage howls.  
  
Max squinted ahead and saw only a grey void.  
  
"This is way too dangerous. If we stumble over the edge of the mountain path by mistake . . . " Max shivered at this thought.  
  
Doubt and fear began to sink into Max's mind and his pace slowed down rapidly as his steps faltered.  
  
Tyson turned to his friend.  
  
"Come on!" he seemed to say, though Max couldn't be sure. The rain drowned out every other sound aside from its own roar.  
  
Max shook his head.  
  
Tyson began to say something but thought better of it. Then he suddenly grasped Max's hand and stubbornly plowed through the storm.  
  
Max felt his heart leap and despite of the raging storm, he felt strangely warm and safe.  
  
"Tyson is my friend, no, even more than that. He would never lead me to danger." With that thought in mind, he quickened his pace and followed Tyson through the blinding storm.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Kenny gave a whoop of joy as he stepped beneath an outcrop of rock.  
  
"We'll be safe here Dizzi!" He shouted over the howling wind.  
  
Kenny sat on the rocky floor and turned up the screen of his laptop.  
  
"I'm okay!" Dizzi chirped brightly but there was a slight trembling note in her voice.  
  
"Is it too cold?" Kenny asked concern heavy in his voice.  
  
"I'm alright, I'm a Bit Beast remember!" Dizzy reminded Kenny.  
  
Kenny smiled lovingly at his Bit Beast.  
  
"Of course." He murmured and he held the laptop close to his body.  
  
Up above, lightning flashed and flickered dangerously while heart- stopping thunder tore the air to sunders. Kenny hunched his body to shield Dizzi from these furious elements. He couldn't afford to place Dizzi in any danger; he couldn't afford to lose her.  
  
A blinding flash seared his eyes and Kenny hung on as tightly as he could to Dizzi as a loud crash filled the air.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Rei was surprised at how warm the water felt when he dove into the lake but his wonderment did not last. His eyes searched the turbulent depths for a hint of green, hoping to catch a glimpse of his jade- green flute. Bubbles streamed before his eyes and Rei impatiently dived past them searching for his treasured possession in deeper waters. All he saw were greenish- grey rocks and aquatic vegetation swaying idly in the current.  
  
Rei felt his chest tighten but he pushed himself further down and searched more thoroughly for his flute. His fingers raked through rock and weed but all he got was a fistful of sand that slipped through his fingers as brown smoke. Rei felt his heart begin to pound and his vision grew dimmer with every frantic heartbeat, yet he would not abandon his search. That flute was a sign of kinship between himself and his brother Lee, he had to find it. He just had to.  
  
Rei thrust himself closer to the bed of the lake ignoring the maddening urge to surface and breathe. At first all he saw was the dull green of seaweed then from the corner of his dimming vision he spotted the jade- green corner of bamboo. His hand shot out and grasped the smooth, green flute, tugging out from a tangle of seaweed. The urge to breathe was now too overpowering to ignore. Rei propelled himself upwards, pedalling as fast as he could. The water that had seemed warm at first now grew steadily cold, Rei felt his limbs grow numb and his movements grew more and more lethargic.  
  
"Just a little bit more . . ." Rei urged himself.  
  
It was a little more too much for Rei's body. He felt his limbs flailing weakly and the light faded from his yellow eyes.  
  
Just as Rei felt himself starting to fall into the dark depths of the lake, the water before him exploded into foam and bubbles and dark red eyes pierced through the cold water to focus on him. Rei smiled even before the strong, paw- like hand closed around his own.  
  
"Saved again . . . thank you . . . Kai . . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
They could have fallen headlong into the void below, they could have stepped over the edge and plummeted to their doom. At any moment the lightning that missed them by degrees might have grown more accurate or the rain might have washed down rocks and mud which would have swept them away but none of these happened. Max knew they wouldn't simply because Tyson was with him. Through the dark curtain of rain, they ran, hand in hand, placing their faith in courage, hope and most of all, trust.  
  
Tyson blinked aside the rain that fell into his eyes and blinked again as lightning tore through the dark curtain.  
  
Suddenly, Tyson cried out in pain just as a peal of thunder drowned out the raging roar of the storm.  
  
"Tyson!" Max screamed, cold fear gripping his heart.  
  
Tyson groaned and straightened up.  
  
"Tyson?" Max called a quiver in his voice.  
  
"I'm alright." Tyson reassured his friend and laughed, softly at first and then he outright guffawed.  
  
"Tyson what's wrong? " Max asked grasping Tyson by his shoulders.  
  
"I'll show you." Tyson gasped as he succumbed to another attack of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Max followed Tyson through the blinding rain and immediately tripped over something.  
  
He gasped out in shock and pain. Then Max looked up at Tyson who smiled at him through the dark storm. Max began to laugh as well and as Tyson bent over to help him up, both boys laughed crazily as they walked up the steps that they had both tripped over, steps that led them back to their cabin.  
  
"We're so silly." Max said at last as he lay down on the cabin floor.  
  
"Yeah I know. Getting all worked up over a little rain." Tyson said breathing hard from the run and the laughter.  
  
"We'll never hear the end of it from the others." Max sighed.  
  
"Where are they anyway?" Tyson asked noting the obvious vacancy.  
  
"Do you think they might be in trouble?" Max asked, worry in his tone.  
  
"Kai and Rei shouldn't be in any trouble and Kenny's smart enough to look after himself." Tyson rationalised but he sounded a little doubtful.  
  
"We'd better go back for them." Max suggested and tried to get up.  
  
He hadn't realised the toll of his exertions in fighting against the blinding rain and the force of the storm to reach the cabin. Just as Max began to straighten his knees he felt the strength drain out of him and he fell as his knees gave way.  
  
"Max!" Tyson cried and rose to his friend's help but he had only risen halfway before his limbs weakened and he fell headlong into Max's chest.  
  
Max gasped at the impact.  
  
"Sorry Max, I just seem so weak all of a sudden." Tyson apologized as he braced himself above Max with aching arms.  
  
"It's alright. I guess it was more than just a little rain." Max said with a tired smile.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Tyson admitted.  
  
Tyson tried to stand but he fell instead like a weak kitten on Max's chest again.  
  
"Forget it Tyson, we're not going anywhere." Max said as he winced at the blow.  
  
"That does seem to be the case." Tyson agreed with a rueful laugh.  
  
"Give me a minute and I'll see whether I can get myself off of you." Tyson said after a while.  
  
"It's alright stay there." Max told him.  
  
"No it's alright, I'll try to lift myself up again." Tyson insisted.  
  
"Tyson," Max said in a long-suffering voice, "I'm wearing a soaked shirt and shorts and I'm drenched to the bone. You're warm. I'm cold. Stay there."  
  
"All right." Tyson laughed and sighed happily as Max's arms wrapped about his shoulders.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You know what I said about lunch?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can have some now."  
  
"Huh? I thought you'd be too tired to coo . . . mmmhhh" Tyson's words were instantly smothered.  
  
"Was that what you had in mind?" Max asked after Tyson could breathe again.  
  
"More or less." Tyson answered licking his lips.  
  
"Wonderful, that was just the appetiser, now prepare for the main course." Max grinned and prepared to serve the rest of his special lunch.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Kenny huddled as close to the mountain face as he could.  
  
"I'll be alright chief. You don't have to be so worried." Dizzi assured Kenny although her voice wavered tremulously.  
  
Kenny couldn't see how Dizzi was doing but he could feel her in his mind and she was shivering in his arms.  
  
"I should have thought to take my shirt." Kenny rebuked himself, "How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
Kenny shivered as the cold began to seep into his body that was bared naked against the elements save for the beige shorts around his waist.  
  
"You should have headed back to the cabin while you had the chance." Dizzi nagged.  
  
"I'm alright." Kenny replied and promptly sneezed.  
  
"See!" Dizzi scolded.  
  
"You would have got wet." Kenny answered and sniffed as his nose began to run.  
  
"I told you Chief, I'm a bit beast, such things don't worry me." Dizzi cried exasperatedly.  
  
"The rain can't kill you but I know that Bit Beasts can be hurt by the elements being elemental beings themselves. I just don't want anything to happen to you. It's bad enough for me to keep you in a computer." Kenny said his voice trailing off with a hint of guilt.  
  
"Kenny . . ." Dizzi began but her tone had turned much gentler.  
  
"Just let me look out for you, just this once." Kenny whispered and caught his Bit Beast in a fierce hug.  
  
Kenny wasn't sure if he was imagining it but he seemed to feel a warm presence envelop him. His spine tingled with the sense of warmth and love.  
  
"At least don't do it alone . . ." Dizzi murmured from deep within Kenny's embrace.  
  
Kenny smiled and drew Dizzi closer to his happy heartbeats.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Rei trembled violently within the hollow Kai had made for them. The bushes helped keep out the worst of the storm, but it couldn't hold off the harsh gale. The wind cut through his frame like an icy dagger. He clutched the flute he had just recovered in both his hands and tried to bury himself deeper into the bushes. He shivered again as the movement sent streams of water sloshing down his back.  
  
Kai was crouched beside the shuddering feline form. Like Rei, all he wore was shorts since both their clothes were soaking wet and lay in a dismal pile together with Kenny's beside Kai and Rei's hollow. He felt the biting cold of the wind just as keenly as Rei but he didn't shake as much as Rei. After all he had survived worse than this in Russia. Painful memories came back to him but he forced them back, he couldn't afford to dwell on them at the moment. He looked over at Rei. The Chinese boy's lips had turned a bright blue and his face was far paler than it should be. The dark hair that crowned the young cat- like face was embedded with cold rain drops and beads of water from the lake he had so foolhardily leapt into. Rei shook with cold once more and Kai couldn't help it any longer. He gently but firmly placed Rei in his arms and held the freezing body close to his own, breathing his warm breath over Rei's pale face.  
  
Rei slowly stirred, his golden eyes peering vaguely at Kai's form before him.  
  
"Th . . .anks." Rei whispered through chattering teeth.  
  
"Shhh . . ." Kai said shaking his head and slowly rocked the lithe body to get some warmth into it.  
  
Rei gratefully closed his eyes and his expression turned to one of peaceful bliss.  
  
Kai stared silently at that face, thoughts rising and stirring within him.  
  
A blinding bolt flashed dangerously in the sky and an earth- shattering crash resounded throughout the mountain.  
  
Rei awoke with a start. Kai placed a calming hand on Rei's face and Rei turned to look at him and smiled, relaxing his tense body.  
  
"It's beautiful." Rei whispered.  
  
"What is?" Kai asked.  
  
"The sound of the rain on the leaves. It's like the sound of lovers tapping out a secret message that only they understand." Rei said looking at the quivering leaves above them.  
  
"Hm." Kai replied an odd feeling gathering within him.  
  
"A Chinese poet once described the sound of the rain as lovers in bed speaking in hushed tones to each other." Rei continued.  
  
Kai listened intently to the rain and for a few moments it did seem as if the rain whispered to him.  
  
Lightning flashed before them, lighting the curtain of rain before them with brilliant light. Rei purred at the sudden beauty. The rumble of distant thunder echoed him. Kai took one look at Rei's expression of pure joy and sudden impulse took control.  
  
"Rei, can I ask something?" Kai blurted before he could stop himself.  
  
Rei turned his yellow eyes on Kai, gazing at him with a kittenish curiosity.  
  
"Hm?" Rei asked cocking an inquisitive eyebrow at Kai.  
  
"How do I say this?" Kai thought to himself.  
  
"I . . .I . . . feel that we've both come a long way . . .and . . ." Kai struggled to say.  
  
"And?" Rei asked his gleaming eyes softening.  
  
". . . and . . ." Kai took in a deep breath and exhaled with difficulty.  
  
Rei held his breath and felt his blood rush in his ears.  
  
"Can we be brothers?" Kai finished finally his crimson eyes staring at Rei with mute appeal tinged with the fear of some sharp rejection.  
  
"Brothers?" Rei choked on the word as he felt his blood drain away from him and he felt his body grow cold.  
  
Kai realised immediately that he had made a mistake.  
  
"I'm sorry, maybe I assumed too much. I just felt that we . . . never mind. Forget I said anything." Kai's words rushed carrying with it the tone of regret and humiliation.  
  
"No, hold on Kai." Rei interrupted.  
  
Kai turned his crimson eyes on Rei with bewildered hope.  
  
"Is that how you really feel?" Rei asked with false calm.  
  
Kai slowly nodded his head tensely.  
  
Rei gave a Kai a smile that he did not feel.  
  
"Then I'll be happy to be your brother." Rei declared.  
  
Kai's guarded expression turned to surprise and slowly relaxed into a grateful smile. Gingerly, he embraced his new brother. Rei returned his brother's embrace more forcefully.  
  
"Brother." Kai whispered gruffly into Rei's ear.  
  
"Brother." Rei echoed even as a single tear slid down his wan skin.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
And so we reach the end of this sequel. Sorry I had to do this to you Rei, I tried very hard not to this to you but . . . Of course things won't end like this. I'll post one final chapter . . . I've already started on it, but I'll let this story settle for a while before I start type out the last chapter. This chapter is a bit of a let down to me but it had to be done. Can't write anymore . . . got the blues . . . review to tell me what you think please. 


	3. You already know

A/N  
  
Ahahaha! Finally, it's done! The final chapter is up!  
  
Wise wolf: (raises brow) What are you so happy about you're terribly late with this chapter.  
  
Red Countess: (Nods in agreement.) Terribly, terribly late.  
  
I had other commitments. I also put in a lot of effort into writing the ending.  
  
Black: You're a slob, face it.  
  
No I'm not!  
  
Wise Wolf: (Shuffles through reviews.) Ahem. From: ChibiAmber*Silver, COME ON!! POST THAT FINAL CHAPTER! They can't just end with being each other's brothers! NO! NO! NO! NO! This is all wrong! COME! When will you get your lazy fingers off your food and start typing! GR! LET'S MOVE IT ALREADY!  
  
Is there anyone in the room who isn't against me?  
  
White: (Raises hand)  
  
Ah, at least someone in this room isn't out to kill me.  
  
White: (Shuffles feet sheepishly) Erm, I was just trying to get your attention. I wanted to know when we could actually start the fic.  
  
Black: (Sniggers)  
  
Red: (Shrugs shoulders)  
  
Wise Wolf, please do me the honour of the disclaimer.  
  
Wise Wolf: He doesn't own Beyblade and all of its associated characters and terms. Thank goodness for that too, otherwise we'd have to wait two years for each episode.  
  
Hey!  
  
(Remembers something.) Oh yeah, I'd like to specially thank Akaiciel for the detailed critical appreciation on my first chapter of the story. Sadly you didn't realise that I'd already written the second chapter. I'm not at the least offended. I actually love what you did. Thank you very much. I tried to follow your advice but there are certain points you raised that I am inclined to disagree with. Nevertheless, I hope you will enjoy this chapter that was written with most of your suggestions in mind.  
  
Oh, and I also want to thank all you guys out there who reviewed my work and I hope that this final chapter will not be too much of a disappointment. I would also like to thank my younger sister who would prefer to be known as Polgara Night_Wings for being the first to read my works so far and for pointing out on more than a few occasions my carelessness in several areas.  
  
Red: Are you just about done yet?  
  
Hold on, just a few more words. It's kind of hard to end this fic with this chapter. Although I planned for this fic to end on chapter 3, but it's still hard to say goodbye. (Chokes on words.) I...I just want to say that it's been a long journey and the greatest reward is getting to know you wonderful people who read and review my work. Including Shinikami Dragon who was the first to review and seems to have forgotten me. I love you all. (Bursts out crying.)  
  
White: (Soothingly) There, there.  
  
Black: What kind of guy are you, weeping like a sissy?  
  
Wise Wolf: (Shakes head.) The drama never ends. On with the show!  
  
P.S. if you guys can spare the time, read Red Countess' fic Fate and give some reviews and your support.  
  
=============================================================  
  
You Already Know  
  
A solitary cliff cloaked by night mists. A dark- haired boy stood beneath the silken shafts of moonlight. Golden eyes traced the invisible lines that connected one glowing star to its companion in the elaborate tapestry of constellations. They seemed to dance right above Rei but when he stretched his fingers out to touch them, they were beyond his reach. Rei hung his head, beautiful dark hair sweeping over his gleaming eyes. Moonbeams caught the falling tears in a pearly glow.  
  
"Brother... Kai." Rei whispered his voice quickly lost in the indifferent mists.  
  
Rei reached into the folds of his robe and felt the reassuring weight of his bamboo flute in his hand. Memories of a clear lake and enchanted crimson eyes gazing intently flashed before him. Rei lifted the jade- green instrument and began to play.  
  
It was a tune that carried with it the joy of spring and the happy laughter in summer. The trees swayed serenely to the melody and the myriad of flowers that bedecked the lush green grass danced joyously to the warm breeze and the rich tune. Birds listened respectfully to the flute's music and then burst into heartfelt song, their voices warbling in harmony with Rei's notes.  
  
Cat- like eyes remained tightly shut. A tiny smile lit his pale face. Dark, foreboding depths faded away together with the mists to reveal an exotic paradise. Birds snuggled in the verdant boughs of gently swaying trees while flowers rolled above a soft carpet of sweet- smelling grass. A crystalline lake shimmered as sunbeams trailed across its clear waters. Dear friends enclosed him in an arc, each gazing at him in wonderment.  
  
Then the tune drifted into the sad, silent weeping of trees as they shed their crimson leaves in autumn and the slow mournful longing for the love of spring in cold and barren winter. A cloud cast the clearing in shadow as the trees rustled with faint sighs and the flowers hung their petals in remembered grief. The once joyous melody of the birds' song now slowed into a heartbroken ballad.  
  
Rain streaked across his cheeks and a blinding flash of light left him alone and sinking into the silent crypt of the lake. An explosion of bubbles cleared to reveal crimson eyes seeking his own. Warm arms and chest rested against his shivering body. Thunder roared in his ears and he shook at the final word.  
  
"Brother."  
  
The tune broke and the flute retreated into folds of white cotton. Rei drew his body in a tight embrace. Mists drifted idly by his shaking form. A stray breeze brushed his pale cheek and raced towards a figure hidden within the shadow of a withering tree. Turquoise eyes glinted sadly as Max inhaled the faintly salty air.  
  
"Rei."  
  
================================================================  
  
Tyson sighed contentedly on the sofa massaging his oddly protruding tummy.  
  
"Ahhhh... that was wonderful." He sighed and burped.  
  
"Eeyuch! I'm so glad I don't have a nose." Dizzi commented loudly.  
  
"Close your mouth when you burp Tyson." Kenny instructed.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, I forgot." Tyson replied sheepishly.  
  
"Really Tyson, you should try to remember these things, then we'd actually be able to go back to the nice restaurants we've been to. Do you remember how we got chased out of that Chinese restaurant last month?" Kenny reminded him.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault! The noodles were a little too spicy, I don't usually burp that much." Tyson said defensively.  
  
"Tyson, you weren't burping, you practically erupted! The vulcanian blasts melted the paint off the walls. I could hear the rafters shaking!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"You're exaggerating!" Tyson retorted.  
  
"Tyson, the lanterns fell from the ceiling." Kenny said with emphasis.  
  
"Yeah, and one nearly hit me." Dizzi added.  
  
"Fine! Pick on the details! That restaurant wasn't any good anyway, their servings were barely larger than an attack ring." Tyson sulked.  
  
Kenny sighed.  
  
Just then, both boys turned as they heard heavy footfalls on the wooden steps leading to the cabin.  
  
Kai appeared in the doorway, his crimson eyes flashing with annoyance.  
  
"Hey what's up Kai?" Tyson asked struggling to sit up but only managing to sink further into the sofa.  
  
"Have any of you seen Rei?" Kai asked irritably.  
  
"No." Kenny replied, "He wasn't around during dinner."  
  
Kai frowned at this piece of knowledge.  
  
"Where were you Kai? We tried calling for you and Rei but neither one of you answered." Tyson asked managing to struggle into a position half- way between sitting and slouching.  
  
"I was out." Kai answered vaguely.  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes.  
  
"Have you seen Max?" Kenny asked from behind his curtain of chestnut hair.  
  
"No." Kai replied and began to turn back towards the steps.  
  
"Max went searching for you and Rei and it's been an hour since he left. If both of them are missing, do you think they might be in trouble?" Kenny asked, a note of concern in his voice.  
  
Kai snapped his head about and looked sharply at Kenny.  
  
"Do you remember Rei saying anything strange?" he demanded.  
  
Kenny floundered under the fierce glare.  
  
"N...no." he stammered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kai pressed. "Yeah... I'm pretty sure. In fact, he didn't say anything peculiar at all." Kenny replied his bewildered eyes searching for an explanation from Kai.  
  
Kai, however, was lost in thought.  
  
"Rei was awfully quiet." Tyson remarked.  
  
Kai looked briefly at Tyson then turned his gaze to the polished floor and whispered something barely audible. Then he turned sharply away and made his way down the steps.  
  
"Did he say something?" Tyson asked looking over to Kenny.  
  
"He muttered something under his breath, but I didn't quite catch it." Kenny replied.  
  
"He said, 'That's what I was afraid of.'"  
  
Kenny and Tyson turned to look at Dizzi in surprise.  
  
"That's what he said." Dizzi repeated, sighing softly.  
  
Instinctively, both boys turned to look at the form melting into the darkness.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The moonbeams were barely strong enough to light his way but Kai advanced impatiently into the heavy darkness. He walked briskly, the gravel crunching loudly beneath his shoes. A mountain breeze tugged at him but Kai growled angrily and quickened his pace.  
  
"He shows all the signs, all the signs that I myself showed just five days ago." Kai thought as he followed the path round a bend.  
  
It had been three days after that sudden storm had trapped them by the lake. Three days after they had become brothers.  
  
"But it doesn't seem like it, does it?"  
  
Rei had been quick enough to accept Kai as a brother but ever since then Rei ...  
  
Kai shook his head in frustration. He had spent the past few days trying to wheedle out from Rei the source of his distraction to no avail. Worst of all, during the past few days Rei had become increasingly elusive. He only appeared during training sessions and although he had acted concerned and considerate towards Kai and the rest of the team, he seemed distant somehow. It wasn't anything that Kai could put his finger on but he knew, just as much that Kai knew he wasn't happy himself.  
  
Unconsciously, Kai's hand went to his pocket to finger a rolled up band of cloth. Kai realised what he was doing and drew the cloth out. His pace slowed and then stopped as he stared distractedly at the cloth. This band of cloth had been his secret project for the past three days. Now it was almost done, it just needed a day's more work before it would be complete. Kai spent a moment more musing, and then he pocketed the fabric and returned to his purposeful journey along the mountain path.  
  
Just as he was about to round another bend, he collided into a white blur. Kai staggered back a few steps but quickly regained his footing. He turned to see who it was.  
  
"Sorry!" the form before him said apologetically.  
  
Dark hair curtained pale lids that had yet to open and see who stood before them.  
  
"Rei!" Kai gasped in surprise.  
  
Rei's eyes snapped open and he took an involuntary step back.  
  
"Kai?" He murmured taking another step back.  
  
Kai's eyes widened in alarm.  
  
"Rei!" he cried and lashed out his arm to grip Rei's.  
  
Rei felt his foot slip into empty air. Before his body could fall into the oblivion behind him, Kai gripped his arm in a paw- like grasp. Rei felt a great force jerk him forward. Rei's body rode that force and flew straight into a firm chest. Rei leaned on the warm and sweetly- scented body for a few peaceful seconds, before he realised what he was doing and leapt free from Kai's embrace.  
  
Rei felt his face burning hotly. Had he looked towards Kai he would have found his embarrassment mirrored in that fine face.  
  
"Be careful, the mountain path is narrow here." Kai said breaking the awkward silence.  
  
Rei nodded his head imperceptibly. His gaze remained fixed to the ground.  
  
"Thank you... brother." Rei mewed softly.  
  
"Your welcome." Kai replied his voice tinged with unease at the unfamiliar term.  
  
An awkward silence slipped between them once more.  
  
"Where were you? We...I was worried." Kai asked.  
  
Rei's eyes snapped up to meet Kai's crimson gaze. For a moment Kai thought he saw a faint glimmer of happiness but that quickly faded into a remembered sorrow.  
  
"I was... enjoying the moonlight." Rei replied his golden eyes straying back to the mountain path.  
  
"You were missed at dinner." Kai said concerned.  
  
"I...lost track of the time." Rei explained.  
  
"Are you still hungry? I didn't ask but I'm sure Tyson and Kenny would have left something for us." Kai said a little doubtfully.  
  
"You haven't eaten?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
"I...I had to get something done." Kai mumbled vaguely.  
  
Rei arched a questioning brow but Kai eluded his gaze.  
  
"If they didn't leave anything for us, I think I could manage dinner for the both of us." Kai said changing the topic.  
  
"It's alright! I told Tyson to leave enough for the three of us." A bright, happy voice chirped.  
  
Rei spun around and Kai looked past his shoulder.  
  
"Max?" both boys cried out in unison. Max smiled at their bewildered expression and cheerfully crossed over to their side.  
  
"Fancy meeting you guys." Max said cheerfully.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rei asked the fair- haired boy.  
  
"Me? Oh, I was star- gazing. The stars are pretty clear tonight." Max replied grinning.  
  
Rei's eyebrows shot up and he looked suspiciously at Max.  
  
"Kenny was asking for you. I expect Tyson's worried as well." Kai informed the Eurasian boy.  
  
"Thanks." Max replied taking the opportunity to escape Rei's scrutiny. "Shall we return to the cabin then?"  
  
Rei watched him quietly for a few moments before nodding in agreement.  
  
Kai watched the exchange between them uncomprehendingly but he too nodded his approval.  
  
"Great let's go. We shouldn't torture Tyson too much. It would be too cruel to leave him in the presence of food that he's not supposed to eat for more than fifteen minutes." Max chuckled and placing an arm over each of his teammates' shoulders walked leisurely back to the cabin. ============================================================================  
  
Kenny sat in the kitchen with his sleek, black laptop before him. Behind him, Rei was busy preparing breakfast. Kenny's stomach rumbled as the tempting aroma of stir- fried noodles wafted to where he was seated. Now, Kenny was no glutton by any standards but all who have seen Rei cook agree that the experience is enough to turn even the most choosiest diner an incurable glutton for Chinese cuisine. He forced himself to ignore the sound of the frying slice tossing all those splendid noodles into the air and the heavy thud and sizzle of them crashing back into the wok.  
  
"Ahhh! This is impossible! Rei you're too good a cook!" Kenny exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
Rei turned his head around and gave Kenny a puzzled look.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Rei asked quizzically.  
  
"Nothing." Kenny sighed. "I'm just distracted that's all."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rei asked.  
  
Kenny nodded his head and shifted his body as far away from the tantalising food as possible.  
  
Rei shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his stir- frying.  
  
"Dizzi, try and distract me." Kenny begged his Bit Beast.  
  
Dizzi chuckled and the hard drive hummed as she searched the computer disk to find anything interesting.  
  
"Let's check the news today." Dizzi suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kenny replied and he promptly heard a particularly loud sizzle from the kitchen stove.  
  
"Hurry!" Kenny urged.  
  
"All right, all right, hold your horses." Dizzi placated.  
  
"Hmm. Let's see, scandal, gossip, scandal, gossip, adverts... nothing interesting so far." Dizzi informed Kenny as she scanned through the Internet for any interesting articles.  
  
Kenny was already beginning to lose his resolve and he only faintly heard his Bit Beast as his head began to subconsciously drift over to the alluring aroma of Rei's cooking.  
  
"Wait here's one! It's from the local weather report. It's pretty lengthy but I'll summarise. Rainstorms are expected over the course of the next few days. Meteorologists believe that these storms are signs of an expected Typhoon. Measures are being taken to ensure public safety. Meanwhile, the public is advised not to panic and to stay indoors. The public is also advised to avoid hilly or mountainous areas for danger of landslides that may occur due to the fierce winds expected during the next few days." Dizzi reported.  
  
"That doesn't sound good." Kenny frowned.  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOD!"  
  
Kenny spun around and was just in time to see a dark shadow dash past him. He turned to Rei and saw blue- hair barely tamed by a blue- red cap hovering over Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Stir- fried noodles? STIR- FRIED NOODLES!" Tyson rejoiced.  
  
"Ty...Tyson." Kenny sighed in resignation.  
  
"Alright Tyson it's almost done. You just relax and take a seat." Rei coaxed.  
  
"GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!" The hungry boy demanded enthusiastically.  
  
"Tyson... never changes." Dizzi noted.  
  
Rei sighed.  
  
"Where's Max when I need him?" he lamented. ============================================================================  
  
"So why did you call me out here." Kai asked his arms folded before him and his crimson eyes staring directly at a wealth of fair hair.  
  
Max did not turn to look at him but looked out instead into the pure blue sky. He stood nearly on the edge of the cliff but showed no signs of fear and instead seemed more cheerful than ever. Quite obviously, Max didn't suffer from vertigo. Kai noted how light his fair hair seemed as it danced in the breeze.  
  
"Max..." Kai began, a hint of impatience in his voice.  
  
"Have you ever seen such a clear sky?" Max interrupted and turned to face the Russian.  
  
Kai was taken aback by the sudden question but his mind raced back to the rare occasions while training in the Abbey's courtyard where he could sometimes witness a painfully blue sky hanging untainted above him. Memories of that magnificent sky were one of the few happy memories he had of the Abbey.  
  
"Yes, I have." Kai nodded awaking from the moment's reverie.  
  
"So have I, but somehow this sky seems different." Max said laying his gaze on Kai.  
  
"Different?" Kai asked.  
  
Max laughed gaily.  
  
"Yes, it's weird to say that isn't it? Yet don't you get the feeling that this sky is telling us something?" Max replied with a smile.  
  
"I don't get your meaning." Kai stated simply.  
  
Max didn't answer immediately. He turned his bright blue eyes to the forest and the city below. From the cliff they seemed to be only a distant speck.  
  
"Up here in the mountains, we're so far away from the rules and restrictions of the world. We're free from judgements, free from..."  
  
"Get to the point." Kai growled.  
  
Max chuckled.  
  
"Don't be so impatient." Max chided gently, a grin across his face.  
  
Then his grin faded and he sighed. Kai looked intently at the Eurasian.  
  
"Up here there is no judgement. We aren't bound by the constraints of protocol or etiquette. Can you feel that Kai?" Max asked, his bright blue eyes resting on Kai's crimson ones.  
  
Kai looked away.  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"You do." Max insisted.  
  
"Say what you really mean or just leave me alone." Kai retorted his crimson eyes glowing angrily at Max.  
  
Max gave Kai a small smile.  
  
"You and Rei have become brothers haven't you." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Kai's anger slipped into surprise and embarrassment.  
  
"Where did you hear this?" Kai demanded his crimson gaze boring into the rocky path.  
  
Max ignored the question.  
  
"Is that how you feel about Rei? Is that how you truly feel?" Max asked softly.  
  
Kai looked up sharply at Max. That question again.  
  
"Is that how you really feel?" Rei asked.  
  
"I care for him more than I care for anything else in the world." Kai snarled.  
  
"That's not what I asked." Max replied gently.  
  
"What do you want me to say? Am I not fit to be his brother?" Kai demanded in frustration.  
  
"You deserve much more than that. He deserves much more than that." Max replied.  
  
"What?" Kai asked bewildered.  
  
Max shook his head and smiled ruefully.  
  
"Beyond this I can't say anything more. You have to discover the answer by yourself." Max said and he began to walk away from the cliff, past Kai.  
  
Kai held on to Max's arm before he could leave.  
  
"Tell me what you mean." Kai insisted.  
  
Max looked into those bright, red eyes with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Look to the sky. It hides nothing. Maybe we shouldn't either." Max said with a cryptic smile.  
  
Max gently removed Kai's hand from his arm and made his way to the mountain path leaving Kai staring uncomprehendingly at the boundless purity of the horizon. ==========================================================================  
  
Kenny watched in poorly concealed amazement at the seventeenth bowl of noodles Tyson was emptying. Rei had taken one look at the fifteenth bowl polished clean by Tyson's chopsticks and had decided that if Max and Kai were to have anything to eat, he had better start cooking again. Of course that meant that Tyson would want his eighteenth and nineteenth share. Kenny could only manage three and that was a record for him. Dizzi of course didn't eat but she did however volunteer to do the calorie calculation much to Tyson's chagrin.  
  
"That's 9367 calories." Dizzi reported with the air of an accountant as Tyson finished the last strand of noodle.  
  
"Your other bowl of noodles is on the table." Rei informed Tyson when he felt hungry eyes boring intently at his back.  
  
"Mangsh Raae." Tyson said gratefully, spluttering the table with food.  
  
"Tyson, you're making my calculation difficult! Now I have to count what was lost in that hail of noodles." Dizzi complained.  
  
"Don't even think of answering Tyson." Kenny warned taking out a tissue to mop up the mess on Dizzi.  
  
Rei chuckled from the stove. A lighter, more carefree laughter joined his.  
  
Rei and the others turned to look.  
  
"Max!" Tyson called happily after he quickly swallowed his mouthful of noodles.  
  
"We think there's something wrong with Tyson, he's scaring us." Kenny said in mock concern.  
  
"Yeah, we think it might be that gigantic tapeworm in his body. Wait, that's his stomach." Dizzi finished in mock realisation.  
  
"I've always known there was something wrong with Tyson." Max replied shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson pouted a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"But I love him all the same!" Max declared with a wide grin and jumped to Tyson's side to give him a big hug around his neck. Tyson had to smile.  
  
"Yeah, well you know that you are my favourite fan." Tyson replied, completely subdued by that infectious smile.  
  
"Come on Tyson, he's your only fan." Kenny reminded the blue- haired boy.  
  
"He's the only one I need." Tyson replied with a satisfied smile.  
  
Max grinned and snuggled into Tyson's hair.  
  
Rei watched the both of them, his cat- like eyes wistful. Footsteps sounded by the doorway and Rei turned to look at greyish- blue hair and crimson eyes.  
  
"Kai! You're back!" Kenny called.  
  
Kai ignored the chestnut- haired youth and continued to gaze at Rei. Rei looked back into the oddly glowing eyes.  
  
"Woah, what's going on here? You guys mad with each other or something?" Tyson asked turning his brown eyes back and forth between the two.  
  
Max looked intently at the two distracted boys.  
  
"Kai..." Rei began.  
  
"I..." Kai tried to say.  
  
The sound of a mobile interrupted both of them. Kai glared at the phone angrily.  
  
Kenny picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Dickinson? It's nice to hear from you. Yes, our training has been fruitful so far." Kenny bantered.  
  
Rei turned back to his noodles while Kai sighed and took his place at the table. Max took his seat beside Tyson who had immediately set upon his nineteenth bowl.  
  
"So close." Tyson thought he heard Max whisper but turning to his friend he found Max smiling casually.  
  
"Must have imagined it." Tyson thought.  
  
"Yes, we're all okay." Kenny continued to speak over the phone "Have I read the news? Yeah, I have...What? Are you sure? But we'll run behind schedule! It's too dangerous? But we can handle it Mr. Dickinson...Very well, I understand. I'll inform the others. I'll call you back once we're ready."  
  
Kenny placed the phone down and found the rest of the Blade Breakers looking at him.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson thinks that due to the rain storms expected over this area, this mountain will be a danger spot for landslides and other problems."  
  
"So, he wants us to leave the cabin?" Max asked.  
  
Kenny nodded sadly.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson said he'd send a jeep for us the moment we're all set and ready to go." he added "That sucks! I'm enjoying myself over here way too much to think of leaving. What about you Max?" Tyson asked the fair- haired boy beside him.  
  
"I agree, I was thinking that we could go back to that lake during the weekend." Max replied his bright blue eyes filled with disappointment.  
  
Rei sighed and turned back to the stove. He began to heap the noodles from the Chinese wok onto Kai and Max's bowls.  
  
"We'll have to get our packing done as soon as possible then." Kai said finally.  
  
"What's the rush? Don't you want to spend a little more time over here?" Tyson asked moodily.  
  
"We can enjoy later, right now we have to place the team's safety before our personal preferences." Kai replied tonelessly.  
  
"Let's at least eat something before we go." Rei said as he placed Max and Kai's breakfast before them.  
  
Kai's lips parted briefly but he remained silent.  
  
"Thanks Rei!" Max chirped brightly.  
  
Rei flashed a small grin at the cheerfully smiling boy.  
  
"Thank you." Kai mumbled.  
  
Rei turned to him in mild surprise.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Rei replied a faint smile on his lips.  
  
He turned back to the stove and began to clean up.  
  
Tyson tried to start on his twentieth bowl but he sighed instead and languidly stuffed his chopsticks into the mountain of noodles.  
  
Max raised his head from his bowl and looked sympathetically over at Tyson.  
  
"It's okay Tyson, we can always come back some other time." Max said consolingly.  
  
"But I want to stay." Tyson pouted.  
  
"I know, I know." Max soothed, patting Tyson's back comfortingly.  
  
Kai silently observed the two and his eyes flickered to Rei.  
  
Rei tucked the clean wok away and turned from the sink. He made his way purposefully out of the kitchen.  
  
"Rei where are you going? Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Rei replied giving Kenny a quick backward glance.  
  
"But where are you going?" Max queried.  
  
"I'm just going to pack my stuff." Rei said over his shoulder as he disappeared around the doorway.  
  
Kai frowned at his departing form.  
  
"Stupid weather." Tyson mumbled picking up his chopsticks and tucked into his bowl of noodles with a vengeance.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Rei made sure the others didn't follow him before he heaved a sigh and leaned against the wall. They were leaving the mountains. They were leaving this place of beauty and wonder. For some reason, Rei felt his heart grow unreasonably heavy. He knew that they had to leave the cabin eventually, so why was he getting so emotional? For some reason, the thought of leaving the cabin seemed to make him feel hollow and empty inside. It was something he couldn't control, much less explain.  
  
Shaking his head ruefully Rei left the support of the cabin wall and trudged into the bedroom. He walked slowly over to the study desk. Rei found a few magazines that he had brought over to pass the time strewn over the table. As he lifted a Chinese Beyblade catalogue a white page of pencil marks revealed itself. Rei's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in an expression of deep sorrow.  
  
Rei gazed adoringly at his bedmate's fair face when suddenly his golden eyes danced mischievously and a playful grin formed slyly on his soft, pink lips. Rei deftly rolled himself off the floor and searched through his pack at the corner of the room. His probing fingers closed in on the smooth cover of a pad and his grin turned absolutely devious.  
  
He remembered the chill of the morning air as he held a sketchpad and a freshly sharpened pencil in his deft fingers. His hand traced those perfect lines of the sleeping form before him. His golden eyes observed every fine line and every beautiful detail lined in starlight while the image of Kai glowed in his eyes.  
  
Rei's eyes strayed to the words signed at the corner of the page.  
  
To Kai, the centre of my thoughts, the object of my desires.  
  
Love, Rei  
  
Half- remembered plans awakened in his mind. Half- remembered and forever half-complete. Certain memories should remain buried forever lest they haunt the mind with emotions incongruous to reality. Certain memories and wishes now reduced to ashes and dust. Rei made his way out of the room and sprinted across the hallway, the sketchpad clutched tightly in his hand. He ignored the calls for him and let his feet take him to the place he wanted to be. Eyes tightly shut, Rei floundered in the darkness within. ============================================================================  
  
Kai watched after Rei's retreating form and leapt out of his seat.  
  
"Rei!" he shouted but the Chinese boy did not seem to hear him.  
  
Kai bolted out of the kitchen in pursuit of his brother. His steps faltered at the doorsteps as a wall of fog rose before him.  
  
Kai cursed under his breath, he did not need all these distractions right now. He looked at the fog with a moment's hesitation. Then gritting his teeth he headed blindly into the fog.  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny appeared just as the tip of his pale scarf faded into the obscuring fog. The boys looked at each other with perplexed expressions.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Kenny asked his two friends.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with them but we have to." Tyson said firmly and turned to Max.  
  
Max's bright blue eyes mirrored Tyson's resolve and he nodded in agreement.  
  
"You want to stay here Dizzi? It'll be safer." Kenny asked the Bit Beast in his arms.  
  
"No, I'll come along. I should be able to navigate even in this thick fog." Dizzi replied.  
  
"Let's go then." Tyson suggested and led the way into the fog, Max following him closely.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kenny asked no one in particular and he too melted into the fog. ============================================================================  
  
Heart racing. Feet pounding on the pavement. Rei didn't open his eyes to look. He didn't care enough to. Days of pent up grief and frustration now flooded his entire being. Like the irresistible waves, they seemed to draw him further away from the immense sorrow trembling in his heart. Rei felt all passion and desire ebb away revealing a void that occupied the wealth of emotions with a gaping emptiness. Rei felt the change in quality of the air about him and he instantly knew that he had reached the cliff. His lids parted and revealed soft, golden eyes.  
  
Rei gasped. A ghostly veil of inscrutable fog hemmed him in. He lifted his bright eyes to scan the horizon but all he saw was a shroud of smoke entombing him. The mists suspended Rei from the hard defining boundaries of the physical world and yet he could clearly feel the solidity of the cliff beneath his feet. It seemed like a dream but clearly it was clearly reality. It was a dream coming into life.  
  
Rei hazarded a few steps and was oddly amazed at the fact that his feet fell on what seemed like invisible but firm terrain. Rei took another step into uncertainty and was rewarded yet again with the strong feel of rock. For some reason, the gesture brought a measure of peace to the turbulent hollowness within him. As if in a trance he took another step forward and yet another more... ============================================================================  
  
Kai swore under his breath.  
  
He could barely see his own nose in this confounded fog, mist or whatever one would call it. To him it was an inconvenient nuisance and he informed the uncaring white shroud as much with bits of colourful language. Yet all of this vindictiveness was a mere distraction from his main concern.  
  
"Rei!" Kai shouted for the umpteenth time into the white void.  
  
Only his disjointed echoes answered him.  
  
Why was this happening? He thought that being Rei's brother would bring him closer to Rei, but all it seemed to do was to drive Rei away from him. It seemed that the storm of unexpressed thoughts in his mind had lifted only to be replaced by an obscuring, hollow fog.  
  
Kai stumbled across an oddly protruding rock and realised that this was the rock that marked the fork in the mountain path. Kai paused doubtfully. Should he turn left towards the lake or right towards the cliff?  
  
"Right," a cheerful voice advised, "turn right towards the cliff."  
  
The fog was too thick to allow Kai to see the speaker but he could easily recognise him.  
  
"Max?" Kai asked into the fog.  
  
"Yup, it's him. Kenny, Dizzi and me are here too." Tyson replied.  
  
"Kai it's difficult to navigate in this fog unassisted but Dizzi can make out the path even through this. Come along with us, it's too dangerous to head out alone." Kenny suggested.  
  
A flat refusal fell on his lips but a warm hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"It's easier to move in a group if we hold on to each other." Tyson said next to him.  
  
"Let's go then, we've got to find Rei." Max reminded them.  
  
"All right, the path is pretty broad now so it's alright to walk abreast. Keep to the right if you're going to the cliff." Dizzi instructed.  
  
The group set off, taking the right fork in the mountain path. Kai glanced silently at the faint shadow of a hand on his shoulder, his gaze vacant with deep thought.  
  
They came for Rei even as I did. Even though they weren't Rei's brothers. I wanted to be close to Rei but in the end wasn't everyone else already close to him? Am I worthy enough to be called his brother when everyone around him loves him as much or even more than I do?  
  
"That's right, keep to the mountain side. Just a bit more and the cliff will be within sight. Tyson you're veering off into a side path that leads back to the cabin. I'd love to lead you in circles but don't you think that it'll be a massive waste of time?" Dizzi queried.  
  
"Sorry." Tyson replied sheepishly.  
  
"I think we're reaching the cliff." Max announced to the group.  
  
Just as the words left his lips the group was struck by the sudden change in the air. The dense cloak of mists lifted partly and wavered in the sweetly scented mountain breeze. Sunlight filtered weakly through the white smoke and lit the entire fog with a glowing incandescence.  
  
Kai broke away from Tyson's grasp.  
  
"Rei!" he called half- expecting clear, golden eyes to turn curiously at him.  
  
"Rei!" Kai called again but neither his voice nor his searching eyes awarded him with any sign of the Chinese youth.  
  
"He's not here." Kenny concluded.  
  
"He was never here?" Tyson asked Max.  
  
Max didn't seem to hear as his eyes stared curiously at an object ahead.  
  
"What is it?" Tyson queried placing a hand on his friend's shoulder to get his attention.  
  
Max turned his dazed bright blue eyes at Tyson and he seemed to shake himself out of a trance.  
  
"That," Max said pointing to an object near the edge of the cliff, "isn't that a book or something?"  
  
Tyson squinted through the fog and strained to see a white book of some sort near the edge of the cliff.  
  
"I see it too." Tyson agreed.  
  
Kai followed their gaze and briskly walked over to the cliff's edge.  
  
The book was a sketchpad opened to a page that flapped serenely in the wind. It wavered before Kai like a beckoning finger. Kai bent forward to pick it up. In his grasp the page went obediently still, revealing to Kai its contents. By the fog- fractured sunbeams, Kai made out tussled hair, half- done clothes and frowning brows on a sleeping face. Kai found himself looking at his own sleeping form. His eyes strayed to a cursive note at the corner of the page.  
  
To Kai, the centre of my thoughts, the object of my desires.  
Love, Rei  
  
Love?  
  
Rei?  
  
Kai lifted his eyes from the drawing and his gaze met yawning depths spanning from the treacherous drop of the cliff. Max was certain Rei would be here and yet they couldn't find him. Was it because he never did come to the cliff? Yet this sketchpad and this handwriting is clearly Rei's.  
  
He was here but we can't find him because...  
  
Kai's eyes strayed once more to the plummeting darkness below.  
  
Because...  
  
"Kai, what is it?" Tyson queried, perturbed at his team leader's worrying silence.  
  
"Is that... Rei's sketchpad?" Max asked, a slight tremor in his voice as his gaze followed Kai's into the receding depths beyond the cliff.  
  
Kenny looked sharply towards Max seeming to understand something.  
  
"Are you suggesting that Rei..." his question trailed off.  
  
The note on the sketchpad, a suicide note by the cliff. A final farewell before a leap into the eternal void. They couldn't find Rei because Rei was not on the cliff. He was beyond it.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Tyson asked frustrated and his gaze swung from Max to Kenny and finally rested upon the silently staring Kai.  
  
"Kai, where is Rei? What does that sketchpad say?" Tyson questioned once more.  
  
What does the sketchpad say? The sketchpad helped explain everything. The silence... the sorrow... Rei had his heart to offer but Kai had only thought to become a brother to Rei. And now Rei was...  
  
"Gone." A whisper, barely audible.  
  
"What?" Tyson said incredulously.  
  
"Gone." Kai repeated.  
  
"No." Max whispered.  
  
Tyson whipped his head to look at his friend.  
  
"You can't be serious!" but Kenny's voice was choked.  
  
"I..." but even Dizzi had no words to offer.  
  
Kai clutched the book close to his throbbing chest. It couldn't be. It didn't happen. He wouldn't believe it. He had seen notes like these, in the Abbey tainted by the creeping pools of blood. This wasn't the abbey and Rei was stronger. Rei couldn't be gone.  
  
Glinting drops fell onto the drawing and moistened the frowning eyes of Kai's sleeping form.  
  
"Kai..." Max began.  
  
"No!" Kai shouted, and ran from the cliff and the painful reality.  
  
He ran. He ran past Max, past Tyson, past Kenny and Dizzi but he could never run past Rei. Never. In truth he had run past Rei from the beginning, afraid to say the words he should have said. Now it was Rei who had ran past him saying the words that Kai never had the courage to say.  
  
I love you...come back. ============================================================================  
  
Tyson watched in bewilderment as Kai disappeared into the thinning fog.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson mumbled confusedly, "What, what's wrong? What's going on?" Tyson asked turning around to look questioningly at Max.  
  
Max had his eyes focused on the cliff. At Tyson's question he shook his head briefly and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
"Kenny?" Tyson tried.  
  
Kenny stared blankly at the cliff.  
  
Tyson shook his head in frustration.  
  
"What's going on?" he demanded.  
  
"We have to leave." Max whispered.  
  
"Max?" Tyson said turning to the reddened bright blue eyes.  
  
"Kai, we have to look for Kai." Max explained wiping his eyes again.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson echoed blinking in surprise.  
  
"Kai might...we have to make sure he's safe." Kenny answered.  
  
Tyson frowned, not comprehending but he nodded his head in agreement. If Kai was in any danger, then it was imperative they ensured his safety. He took Max's hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly. Max looked gratefully up at Tyson and smiled weakly.  
  
"Dizzi, can you help us?" Kenny asked his Bit Beast.  
  
"Need you ask?" Dizzi replied.  
  
"Let's go then." Tyson decided and led the group with Max beside him. ============================================================================  
  
Sweat. Tears. Pain. Emptiness. This was the end. Kai prayed that the next running step he would take would sink him into the oblivion below. His breath was tortured and his heart struggled within his burning chest but he would not relent. Every wisp of fog seemed in his tear- veiled gaze like a flash of white fabric from a Chinese- styled sleeve, every passing shadow was a dark fountain of hair.  
  
Rei.  
  
The wind roared in his ears and a ragged cry tore through his throat. It did nothing to soothe him. A tune sang to him through the shrouds of fog. Images of a jade flute and long, deft fingers played in his mind.  
  
Rei.  
  
Kai strained to listen to the whispering music. There was no hint of it. Kai slumped against the jagged mountain face, scarcely noticing the rocks cutting into him. A hallucination. He's not coming back.  
  
Kai fell to his knees. Every fibre of his body trembled with the finality. For the first time, Kai felt the chill of this lonely world eat into his being. Grief bled from his burning eyes.  
  
Rei.  
  
In the distance a flute sang its haunting song. Kai lifted his tear- streaked face and listened to the ghostly tune.  
  
"He's calling me."  
  
Kai rose unsteadily to his feet. The drifting tune called to him. Kai staggered forward, unseeing in the heavy fog.  
  
"I'm coming, Rei."  
  
The fog writhed and began to part before Kai's steady progression. Hungry depths loomed from behind the twisting shroud. The melody would lead him to Rei. The music was Rei's breath, his voice calling to him from across space and along the depths Kai would have to transcend.  
  
"We will be together."  
  
The fog cleared to reveal Rei standing vividly before him. Golden eyes, jade flute and raven dark hair jewelled the lithe form clad in soft, white fabrics. Rei had come to receive him at the end. His angel.  
  
"Rei." Kai whispered.  
  
Rei's spirit turned to him, large kittenish eyes gazing at him in wide- eyed amazement.  
  
"You came?" Rei whispered softly.  
  
Kai nodded his head slowly.  
  
"You know I wouldn't leave you." Kai told Rei.  
  
Rei's golden eyes shimmered with pain and he looked away.  
  
"I'm alright brother." Rei said quietly.  
  
Kai saw the hurt in the spirit's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I hurt you when you were alive and I know I must have driven you to do what you did but I hope you'll forgive me." Kai said gently to Rei's spirit.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked turning to Kai with a confused expression.  
  
"I'll go with you. This world doesn't need us. I need only you." Kai answered.  
  
Rei looked questioningly at Kai and his gaze rested on the sketchpad in Kai's arms.  
  
"You...you've seen the sketchpad." Rei faltered his eyes wide in horror.  
  
Kai raised the book over his heart and nodded.  
  
"I left it there... I wanted to forget... and now you know..." Rei breathed and staggered back.  
  
"Rei?" Kai began, and then it seemed as if he had woken up from a dream.  
  
The fog and his exhaustion had mostly cleared and the sudden humanity in Rei's actions clearly spoke the truth that had remained obscured in his grief and yearning.  
  
"Rei's alive!"  
  
Suddenly, the reality and the absurdity of it all seemed to strike Kai as incredibly laughable. He burst out in uncontrolled mirth and relief.  
  
"Rei..." he gasped gripping his stomach in outright guffaws.  
  
The sketchpad slipped from Kai's grasp and fell forlornly onto the rocky path. Rei breathed in sharply. He had expected no other reaction from Kai. Once he might have believed in the fantasy of having Kai's love in return for his own. Now he knew better. The drawing and his feelings were nothing more than a joke to Kai. He was nothing more than a joke to Kai.  
  
"Rei..." Kai sighed when his laughter had subsided.  
  
Rei was alive. He didn't kill himself...of course he didn't. Yet it felt so wonderful to know Rei was still with them, with him. On impulse, he reached out to hold Rei's pale hand.  
  
Rei shrank back from his grasping hand.  
  
"Rei?" Kai asked questioningly and took a step forward.  
  
"Don't." Rei whispered, tears brimming in the golden light of his eyes.  
  
He tucked his bamboo flute back into his robes and stepped away from Kai.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kai said worriedly as he took another step forward.  
  
"Don't!" Rei shouted hoarsely.  
  
Kai stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll stay here. You stop too." Kai placated his face pale as he looked over Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Don't come any closer." Rei warned and took another step back.  
  
"Rei!" Kai called in alarm and advanced towards the Chinese boy.  
  
Rei leapt away from the Russian and immediately plummeted into the depths below.  
  
"Rei!" Kai roared and plunged after the rapidly falling form. ============================================================================  
  
"The fog's clearing." Kenny noted.  
  
"The winds are getting stronger, hence the fog has begun to  
dissipate." Dizzi explained  
  
Tyson looked ahead for any sign of Kai but saw only roughly hewn rocks cloaked in shadows and sunlight. He turned his gaze to Max who walked closely beside him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tyson asked, gently drawing his arm around Max.  
  
Max turned his turquoise eyes towards Tyson's warm, brown ones. He leaned a little closer to the comforting solidity of Tyson's body.  
  
"Kai will be alright. So will Rei." Tyson soothed.  
  
"That sketchpad was Rei's." Max said his eyes gleaming under the sunlight.  
  
"Rei's? Why did he leave it there?" Tyson asked curiously.  
  
Kenny turned to look at Tyson in disbelief.  
  
"Don't you see the obvious reason?" Kenny questioned incredulously.  
  
Tyson frowned in thought and then he gaped in shock.  
  
"You think that...that Rei jumped off the cliff? But that's...that's..." Tyson collapsed into helpless laughter before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dizzi demanded.  
  
Tyson shook his head but he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Tyson..." Kenny began more than a little annoyed.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry but it's just so funny." Tyson sighed after regaining partial composure.  
  
Max looked at Tyson with hurt and confused eyes.  
  
Tyson sighed once more and embraced his friend.  
  
"Rei can't have committed suicide. You know Rei, he may seem wise and all at times but he's really just an innocent, fun- loving kitten."  
  
"But you know how he's changed lately." Max protested.  
  
"I know, he's been acting a little weird but Rei still wants to be with us. He spent time making breakfast for us. Isn't that proof that he still cares for us? Would someone who still cares for his friends hurt them by leaving them?" Tyson concluded.  
  
"How do you explain the drawing then?" Kenny countered.  
  
Tyson shook his head.  
  
"That doesn't prove anything. Besides, Rei grew up in the mountains, would he want to despoil the memory of his home?" Tyson questioned.  
  
"But..." Kenny began but he couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"You do believe me don't you?" Tyson asked the fair-haired youth in his arms.  
  
Max lingered his gaze on Tyson for a few more moments before he smiled happily and nodded his head.  
  
"I believe you."  
  
Tyson gazed into those sweet, innocent eyes and held Max closer to his heart.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Kenny interjected suddenly.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked breaking away from the spell.  
  
"I don't know... a sort of laughter." Kenny tried to describe.  
  
Max closed his eyes and listened intently.  
  
"Kai. It's Kai." Max concluded firmly.  
  
"We're closer to our goal than we thought." Tyson declared with a smile.  
  
Max grinned at Tyson  
  
"Kai doesn't know!" Kenny exclaimed all of a sudden.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked turning to the chestnut- haired youth.  
  
"Kai, he still believes that Rei's left us." Kenny explained worriedly.  
  
A frown shadowed Tyson's brows.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The group hastened down the path. ============================================================================  
  
Rushing lights. Vaulting shadows. Rei hurtled to his end. He clawed wildly at the outcrop of rocks. A searing tear as his grip proved false. The void claimed him.  
  
Rei fell from Kai's view even as Kai plunged after him. To find him only to lose him again...  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Dark shadows raced past Rei's vision. Through the roaring wind, someone called his name.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
Rei whipped his arm out in desperation. Rei gasped from the jarring shock as he grasped a dark branch. He heard a loud grunt from above.  
  
"Kai!" Rei shouted in panic.  
  
"I'm... okay." Kai strained to say through gritted teeth.  
  
Kai strained to keep his hold on an outcrop of rock. His arm trembled with the effort and Rei quickly realised why. The branch Rei was holding on to wasn't branch. It was Kai's leg. Sweat poured off Kai's brow, as his arm grew swiftly numb with the effort of bearing both Rei's and his weight. His fingers began to sleep.  
  
"He can't bear both our weights. I'm only pulling him down with me."  
  
Rei began to pry his fingers off Kai's leg.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai cried in alarm.  
  
"Goodbye Kai. Tell the others I'll miss them and that... that I'll always be watching them from afar." Rei whispered.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"You can't bear both our weights. Without me, you'll be able to lift yourself up. It's better to lose one than two." Rei finished with a small smile.  
  
He loosened his grip.  
  
"No! I'll follow you Rei. If you let go, I'll let go too." Kai declared his crimson eyes serious even as sweat streamed across them.  
  
Rei's fingers froze in their movement.  
  
"Don't do this." Rei begged his golden eyes appealing to Kai.  
  
Kai shook his head stubbornly and gritted his teeth as his muscles burned in agony.  
  
"I thought I lost you once...I won't... lose you again..." Kai struggled to speak.  
  
"You'll die!" Rei cried and tears fell into the aching void as Rei watched dark blood streak down Kai's trembling arm.  
  
"I'll be... with you." Kai rasped as his torn palm bled the last bit of his waning strength.  
  
"And also with us."  
  
Strong hands wrapped Kai's weakening arm and pulled.  
  
"Tyson?" Kai whispered in surprise.  
  
"Talk later...you guys are heavy." Tyson grunted with the effort.  
  
Beside Tyson, Max and Kenny held on to Kai's arm and combined their efforts in hoisting Kai and Rei up.  
  
"Are you alright Rei?" Max called, his bright eyes marked with concern.  
  
"I'm alright." Rei mewed weakly as he held on to Kai who was steadily rising through the efforts of their friends.  
  
Rei buried his face into Kai' pant leg. Kai felt warm tears moisten his leg. Kai bit his lip. When the boys had hoisted Kai onto the path they quickly grabbed Rei's arms. Kai turned immediately to help. They lifted Rei back to safety.  
  
Tyson slumped backwards, panting heavily. Max collapsed next to him and wrapped a tired arm across Tyson's shoulders.  
  
"That...was exhausting." Kenny panted as he fell next to Dizzi.  
  
"You needed the exercise Chief." Dizzi reasoned.  
  
Kenny gave his Bit Beast a weary look and lifted the sleek black laptop into his arms.  
  
Kai leaned weakly on his good arm and breathed heavily. Someone stirred beside him. Crimson eyes rose to meet golden ones.  
  
"Rei, I..." Kai began.  
  
Rei shook his head.  
  
Kai reluctantly closed his lips together.  
  
Rei glanced at the Kai's bleeding palm and began to unwind the wrappings on his arm. Once he freed the long strip of white cotton he raised Kai's paw- like hand in his own. Rei reached deep within his pockets to retrieve a handkerchief. Gently he cleaned the cuts. Kai winced but he shook his head when Rei looked at him with tender concern. Rei turned back to the wounds and wrapped the white strip of cloth as a bandage round Kai's open palm.  
  
"Thank you." Kai said softly as Rei secured a knot in the makeshift bandage.  
  
"Your welcome brother." Rei replied his eyes downcast.  
  
Kai looked silently at the smooth feline face and dug into his pocket. He drew out a band of cloth that trailed in long strings.  
  
"Could I have your flute for a moment?" Kai asked stretching out his bandaged hand.  
  
Rei turned his head up in surprise and looked curiously at the band of cloth. The cloth was of a plain white material and at each of its corners trailed off in long yellow strings. In the centre of the cloth was sewn the vivid outline of a tiger poised to strike, done in gold threads. Silently, Rei reached into the folds of his robe and drew out his bamboo flute. Kai grasped its jade length and placed the flute in the centre of the cloth. Rei watched curiously as Kai folded the cloth over the flute and rolled the cloth around the instrument. Kai proceeded to tie the strings at each of the ends of the rolled- up cloth. Once the knots were bound securely Kai beckoned for Rei to lean closer to him. Rei bent closer to the crimson- eyed boy and waited patiently as Kai arranged the cloth on his back and secured the "pouch" by drawing the remaining length of strings before Rei and knotted them. When that was done, Kai drew back to look at the effect.  
  
"Do you...like it?" Kai asked nervously.  
  
Rei ran his fingers over the yellow strings.  
  
"It's beautiful." Rei declared, turning a grateful smile to Kai.  
  
"Thank you." He purred.  
  
Kai turned away, a slight flush touching his pale complexion.  
  
"Could you...could you play that song of yours?" Kai requested blushing even more blatantly now.  
  
Rei smiled and undid the strings that bound his new cloth pouch. Carefully, he drew the pouch before him and uncovered the jade flute. Then, with practised skill, he gently lifted the bamboo instrument to hover just below his pink lips. He took one glance at the nervously anticipating expression on Kai's face before he wove his breath into music.  
  
The prelude sang clearly in the silence of the morning air. Enthusiastic winds that dismissed the heavy fog now slowed to a gentle whisper as they paused in their flight to marvel at the melody. Tyson, Kenny and Max turned expectantly towards Rei.  
  
Kai waited with baited breath for the moment when the prelude would lead into the music proper. He knew what he had to do. The time for it was long overdue. The moment was now. The prelude reached its end and Kai began to sing.  
  
"I never said these words, kept silent for far too long. I never showed I cared, maybe cause I was scared. You saw me in that corner, all alone in this tired world, My eyes were always on you, as you played all your songs."  
  
Golden eyes that had remained closed blinked open in surprise. Rei turned to Kai but the Russian youth had his eyes tightly shut. Without pausing in his tune, Rei gazed at Kai's flushed face and the quivering lips that struggled to form the words of the song.  
  
"The night is nearly dawn. Been sitting here for too long. Some things to say to you, before this night is through. Come close now as I whisper, what I always couldn't say to you... Did you ever know, I gave my heart to you."  
  
From a distance Tyson and Max sat up and Kenny stared entranced by the duet of flute and poetry.  
  
"Darling so come to me, and say that I am enough, To hold and keep you safe, that with me all things you'll brave How can I prove to you, that only your flute can fill this heart,  
  
That lonely beats for the song you'll play for me..."  
  
Kai paused to catch his breath even as Rei's flute flowed into a brief interlude. Kai breathed deeply as the interlude blended into the main tune.  
  
"Soon we'll have to part, but not before this last tune. Perhaps I am too late, with what I should have said. But maybe if you linger, on those last peaceful melodies. The world would fade in dreams, as I would run to you.  
  
"Darling so stay a while, and hear what I have to say. Is it for me you play, this tune and this melody? Who hums this tune in your ear? Or is it your heart that plays the notes... Is it your heart that keeps my heart beating..."  
  
Kai swallowed hard and prepared himself for the last part of his song.  
  
"Darling so come to me, and say that I am enough, To hold and keep you safe, that with me all things you'll brave How can I prove to you, that only your flute can fill this heart. That lonely beats for the song, you'll play for me..."  
  
The flute and Kai's voice lingered in the silent wind. Their captivated audience gaped wordlessly. Kai steeled himself to open his eyes. Tears stood in the golden eyes before him. As Kai looked into their bright gleam, the tears rolled over Rei's fair skin. Kai reached out to brush the tears away but Rei caught his hand.  
  
"Don't. Let me keep these happy tears for a little while longer." Rei whispered.  
  
"Rei..." Kai tried to hold back the burning sensation in his eyes but the tears slipped from his eyes. Rei reached out and grasped Kai's scarf to wipe the tears off Kai's face.  
  
"Tears don't suit you." Rei said with a mischievous smile.  
  
Kai couldn't help but smile. Without any warning he leant his lips beside Rei's ear.  
  
"I love you." Kai whispered.  
  
Rei's eyes widened in surprise and promptly turned a shade of red.  
  
He moved suddenly and bit Kai's wolfish ear.  
  
"I love you too." Rei whispered back.  
  
Kai winced at the desired pain. As Rei tried to draw back, Kai held on firmly to the slim shoulders.  
  
"Don't leave me." Kai pleaded.  
  
Rei gazed at him with large kittenish eyes and melted into Kai's warm embrace. ============================================================================  
  
Tyson gaped.  
  
Max nudged the blue- haired youth.  
  
"Wha-" Tyson started from his daze.  
  
"We should go." Max hissed.  
  
"But... but... Kai... Rei... they..." Tyson stuttered.  
  
"I know." Max whispered, "That's why we should give them some privacy."  
  
"But...how" Tyson muttered pointing at the couple before him.  
  
Max sighed.  
  
"Kenny, we've got to drag Tyson away." He hissed to the already retreating figure.  
  
Kenny crept back reluctantly, trying his best to avoid looking at the direction of the couple.  
  
"Let's make this quick." Kenny whispered anxiously.  
  
"You take the left, I'll take the right." Max whispered back.  
  
Kenny and Max grabbed either side of Tyson's arm and led him away. ============================================================================  
  
The end...I love saying that. (Turns around and jumps in surprise.) You guys are all here?  
  
Akaiciel, Atealia, Yoink Daydurfurits, Platinum Rei, Maytel, Dream555, ChibiAmber*Silver, Angel of pure darkness and MIdnight14: Yup!  
  
How did you get here?  
  
Wise Wolf: I let them in. You what!  
  
Black: Hey there's ChibiAmber*Silver!  
  
ChibiAmber*Silver: (Drawing out a broadsword.) I will avenge the world for the cruel reign of silence you kept by withholding the final chapter from us.  
  
(Steps Back.) Hold on a minute...how about I offer you lunch as a form of apology.  
  
ChibiAmber*Silver: (Yells a battle cry and chases Porticulis around the room.)  
  
(Runs like crazy out of the door.) HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
White: Awww.... poor Porti.  
  
Red: (Shrugs.) Let's break out the champagne.  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits: (Checking the cabinet.) Newsflash, the kid doesn't have any champagne.  
  
Atealia: (Looking at the bottled drinks.) They're all soft drinks. Oh well, Cheeky Cherryade will have to do.  
  
Platinum Rei: (Makes a face.) What kind of drink is that?  
  
Wise Wolf: It's an Asian brand of soft drink. It's cherry, pretty good too.  
  
Angel of pure darkness: I've got the ice cubes, who's got the glasses?  
  
Akaiciel: I've got them.  
  
(Akaiciel brings glasses over and Angel of pure darkness puts the ice in. Atealia tips the bottle and begins pouring the drinks in.)  
  
MIdnight14: Do you think we should check on Porticulis?  
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl (Maytel) : Nah...he should be all right.  
  
Dream555: He needs the exercise anyway.  
  
(Porticulis runs back inside panting and awash in sweat.)  
  
Help...quick...fix me something narcotic.  
  
Wise Wolf: On it! (Takes a glass and pours in some cherryade.) Who's got the sleeping potion? Red: I forgot to bring it...  
  
Black: I didn't. (Throws a black coloured vial to Wise Wolf.)  
  
(Wise Wolf dumps in the clear liquid and hands it to Porticulis just as ChibiAmber*Silver runs into the room wielding the broadsword.)  
  
(Thrusts the glass before ChibiAmber*Silver.) Here take a drink.  
  
ChibiAmber*Silver: (Looks suspiciously at the drink and then shrugs shoulders.) Might as well, I'm thirsty anyway.  
  
(Takes the glass and gulps in down. All stare at ChibiAmber*Silver.)  
  
ChibiAmber*Silver: What?  
  
Black: Funny, it should have worked right about-  
  
(ChibiAmber*Silver falls woodenly to the floor.)  
  
Black: (Finishes with an evil grin) now.  
  
That was a narcotic right. Right?  
  
Wise Wolf: I don't know, Black gave it to me.  
  
You took what Black gave you and put it in the drink!  
  
Red: You were there too.  
  
I wasn't paying attention! (Kneels down beside ChibiAmber*Silver) Buddy, wake up please, say something!  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits: Somebody call the ambulance.  
  
Atealia: (Shakes head disapprovingly and picks up the phone.) Hello operator, can I have the number for a reliable undertaker?  
  
Red: (Turns to Black.) What did you give Wise Wolf?  
  
Black: Just something I came up with on the chemistry set.  
  
White: We don't have a chemistry set.  
  
Black: The nuclear power plant was kind enough to loan me some stuff.  
  
Dream555: Porticulis, you did give the drink to ChibiAmber*Silver, didn't you.  
  
(Turns from ChibiAmber*Silver) Yeah.  
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl (Maytel) : So you admit that you played an active role in the poisoning.  
  
What!  
  
MIdnight14: (Dramatically) You're a MURDERER!  
  
Platinum Rei: That's right you came in and asked for some poison!  
  
Narcotics! I asked for Narcotics!  
  
Akaiciel: (Shakes head.) Porticulis, Porticulis, not only are you bad at punctuation, you're an even worse liar.  
  
Wise Wolf: (On her phone.) Hello, is this the police station? I'd like to report a murder...  
  
HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!!!!! =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Just in case you're wondering, the song is to the tune of Eyes On Me from final fantasy 8. I originally wrote what I named "Squall's Reply" and then I adapted that for this fic in Kai's song.  
  
Till next time. 


End file.
